King Vlad
by Rob Phantom
Summary: Vlad has stolen the ring of rage from the ghost king. with ultimate power he can do anything, even drag the Earth into the Ghost Zone. what will our heroes do now?
1. Chapter 1

Rob: Hello again Danny Phantics and welcome to another of my stories. Prepare to be blinded by its amazingness.

Ember: Calm down, your ego is showing.

Rob: What! Where?

Ember: Just start the story.

Rob: Oh alright.

Summery: Vlad is once again back with another evil plot to rule the world. After getting the Ring of Rage from Pariah Dark he becomes all powerful. With his new power he does the unthinkable, he drags the Earth into the Ghost Zone. With a now all powerful Vlad and the Earth trapped in the Ghost Zone what will our heroes do?

Rob: And now onto our story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does, this is just another in a long line of things I don't own, maybe I should start a list.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

King Vlad

Chapter One: Stealing From the King

We begin our story at the castle of the evil, mean, unfriendly to all people man known as Vlad Masters/Plasmius. We enter his bedroom where he and Spectra are…OH MY GOD WHAT ARE THEY DOING!

_Short intermission while people throw up and washout their eyes_

Sorry about that, (god I'll never be able to unsee that) we enter our story a little later when Vlad and Spectra are sitting in his study, fully clothed (AN: Thank god). Vlad and Spectra are once again trying to think of a plan to destroy Danny and his friends and rule the Earth.

"Maybe if we try to poison them?" said Spectra.

"No, they have three magic users, so they probably have a cure to every poison know to man or ghost." said Vlad.

"How about we send them into a world of their worst nightmares?" said Spectra.

"No, their too strong willed, they could probably break out of it." said Vlad.

"Maybe a giant anvil…?" said Spectra.

"Arggh! Its no use, every plan we have they can counter it! If only there was a way to overpower them…wait that's it!" said Vlad.

"What's it?" said Spectra.

"All I need to do is find a way to become all powerful, then I can crush those brats with one finger and I know just how to do it." said Vlad.

He went over to a high tech looking safe and entered a combination. The safe swung open and inside was the Crown of Fire.

"With this I can become all powerful and rule the Earth and the Ghost Zone." said Vlad as he took it out.

"One problem, you need the Ring of Rage to make it work, and that is still with the Ghost King in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep." said Spectra.

"Then we'll just have to go get it then, won't we?" said Vlad.

"What! We can't do that! Remember what happened the last time he got released?" said Spectra.

"We can if we have a way to restrain him. All we have to do is keep him restrained long enough for me to get the ring from him." said Vlad.

"How do we do that?" said Spectra.

"We just need an invention, and I know who to ask for it." said Vlad.

Vlad walked over to the fireplace and pulled on one of the golden football statues. This activated the secret door to his lab and he and Spectra walked in. Soon they were in his secret lab and standing there working were Technus and Skulker.

"Technus, Skulker, how are the new weapons to weaken Daniel and his miserable friends coming along?" said Vlad.

"They should be ready soon." said Skulker.

"Technus, you were working on a new type of net that to capture Daniel right?" said Vlad.

"Yes, and it is coming along spectacularly." said Technus.

"Now this weapons, would they be powerful enough to say…take down the Ghost King?" said Vlad.

The two ghosts starred at Vlad as if he had grown a second head, got on a unicycle, and started yodeling.

"W-what? You aren't thinking of attacking the Ghost King, are you?" said Technus in fear.

"Yes I am." said Vlad.

"Beg your pardon sir, but are you crazy! The Ghost King is the most powerful ghost in existence, if we release him we'll all be destroyed." said Skulker.

"That is were your inventions come in, if you weaken and restrain him enough I can get the Ring of Rage from him, then I'll take care of the rest." said Vlad.

"Ok, but you better pay me overtime for this." said Skulker.

"Of course, now grab the weapons and come on, we're taking a little trip to Pariah's Keep." said Vlad.

"Uh, not to interrupt, but first we need to recalibrate the weapons for the Ghost King." said Technus.

"Fine, just be quick about it." said Vlad.

_Several minutes of quick adjustments later_.

"Are you done yet?" said Vlad, annoyed.

"Yes." said Skulker.

"Good, then lets go." said Vlad.

Vlad and the three ghosts fly into the ghost portal and into the Ghost Zone. They flew past many doors and floating rocks until they came to Pariah's Keep. The scary red colored castle loomed over them and fear seemed to fill the air.

"This place is creepy, even for the Ghost Zone." said Spectra.

"Yeah, one thing you can say about Earth, its much less frightening." said Skulker.

"Enough comparison, lets get what we came for." said Vlad as they entered the castle.

They walked down the decaying hallway past all the ghostly armor and wall tapestry. Soon they were standing in the room that contained the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep.

"Uh Vlad, are you sure this is a good idea, shouldn't we have brought more backup, like the Fright Knight?" said Spectra.

"No, the Ghost King was the Fright Knights boss before, so I don't know what he would do in this situation, plus we have all we need. Skulker and Technus aren't worried." said Vlad.

Skulker and Technus were standing behind Vlad shaking like a leaf at the idea of facing the Ghost King.

"Ok, you two fly up to the ceiling and get ready with the weapons, Spectra you hide behind the sarcophagus and wait for the signal, I'm going to open it now." said Vlad.

Vlad took the skeleton key, which can open anything, and flew up to the sarcophagus. He put the key in and turned it, the lock unlocked. The door began to swing open and out of it stepped the Ghost King, Pariah Dark.

"Who dares…oh its you, the older of the two annoying half human half ghosts. How dare you enter my castle, prepare to be destroyed!" said Pariah Dark.

"Oh I don't think so. Skulker, Technus, now!" said Vlad.

Technus fired his power weakening device at Pariah Dark, making him stumble. Then Skulker fired his net launcher at him, restraining him and causing him to fall down.

"What is the meaning of this? Release me at once!" said Pariah Dark.

"Sure, right after I get one thing." said Vlad.

Vlad flew down and grabbed the ring on Pariah Dark's hand. Soon he had it off and was holding it in his hand. Pariah Dark was enraged by this and broke out of the net, he turned to face the evil halfa.

"Give me that this instant!" yelled the Ghost King.

"I don't think so you old fool." said Vlad.

Vlad took the ring and slipped it on his finger, then he took the crown and put it on his head. The second he did this a strange light engulfed him, and a the whole castle began to shake. Vlad laughed manically as the two objects working together caused ultimate power to course through his body.

"Power! I can feel the power! Now I can do anything!" said Vlad.

"Nooo! This can not be!" said Pariah Dark, now the former Ghost King.

"It is, now get out of my sight." said Vlad.

Vlad blasted Pariah Dark and he flew through the air and back into the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. Spectra quickly closed the lid and locked it with the skeleton key, sending Pariah back to sleep.

"Well that's done, how do you feel darling?" said Spectra.

"I feel as though I could rip the Earth apart with my bare hands. This power it is…incredible." said Vlad.

"I'm glad you feel good." said Spectra as she kissed him.

"I feel better, I feel great, now lets go home, we have some planning to do." said Vlad.

So Vlad and the other ghosts flew back to his castle to plan. Little did the people of Earth realize what evil would soon be visited on their world.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rob: Well the Earth looks to be in trouble.

Ember: Yeah, an all powerful Vlad is definitely not a good thing.

Rob: Well lets cut him down to size. _Rob pulls the hurt Vlad lever. On the screen we see Vlad sitting peacefully in his study. That ended very quickly as Vlad was catapulted out of his chair and down a slide that sent him into a dumpster full of goo and other nasty things. _

Vlad: Yuck this is disgusting! _Then the Fluffy Army of Doom surrounded him. _

Vlad: And now it's going to be painful. _Then the Fluffy Army of Doom attacked, beating the living day lights out of the evil halfa. _

Rob: Now that the traditional hurt Vlad beginning has finished, lets go on to the chapter summery.

Oh no! Vlad has got the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire and is all powerful. With that power he can now do anything. But what is he planning, and what does it mean to our heroes? What sinister evil will be visited on the Earth? The only way to find out is to read the next chapter of King Vlad.

Rob: So until next time Danny Phantom fans, read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: An Average Day…Or is it?

We rejoin the story after Vlad and the others returned to the castle. They flew into the lab and standing there was the Fright Knight.

"Lord Plasmius your back I…" said the Fright Knight, but then he saw that Vlad had the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage. He fell to the floor and began to bow before Vlad.

"A thousand pardons your majesty, I did not show you the respect you deserve." said the Fright Knight.

"Uh, what are you doing?" said Skulker.

"Yeah, you are acting most peculiar." said Technus.

"Do you fools not recognize your king when you see him? Bow down before him before you have to face his wrath!" said the Fright Knight.

"That's all right, I'll forgive them this once. Now arise Fright Knight, we have much planning to do." said Vlad.

"Yes my liege." said the Fright Knight.

Vlad and Spectra, accompanied by the Fright Knight went to his study, leaving Skulker and Technus in the lab. It was snowing outside the window as they entered, being that it was December, but this was a particularly heavy storm.

"So darling, now that you have ultimate power, what do you plan to do with it?" said Spectra.

"Well for starters I'm thinking about conquering the Earth and Ghost Zone, and then destroying Daniel and his friends, or making them our servants, depends on whether I'm felling merciful or not." said Vlad.

"Well how do you propose to do that?" said Spectra.

"By using the skelton armies and the hunter/destroyer robots of course. Its just I don't know which to conquer first, the Earth or the Ghost Zone?" said Vlad.

"Maybe we can conquer both at the same time." said Spectra.

"What do you mean?" said Vlad.

"Well remember when Pariah Dark took the town of Amity Park into the Ghost Zone? Well maybe we can do that to the whole Earth." said Spectra.

"That's brilliant! We'll just drag the Earth into the Ghost Zone and conquer both at the same time, that's why I love you." said Vlad as he kissed Spectra. (An: Barf bag alert!)

"Uh my liege, if I may speak?" said the Fright Knight.

"You may." said Vlad.

"Well it's just that it may take a large amount of energy to get the whole Earth into the Ghost Zone. It may have only taken a little to get Amity Park, but it will take a lot more for the whole planet." said the Fright Knight.

"Maybe Technus can invent something to help with that?" said Spectra.

"Or maybe we can steal something from Jack Fenton, I recall that a recent spy report said he was doing something just like that, lets have a look to see if its done." said Vlad.

Vlad went over to the bank of TV monitors and turned on the one for the Fenton's lab. The spy camera locked on to Jack who was working on something and talking to his wife.

"It's finally done Maddie! The Fenton Power Enhancer is done. This baby can increase the power of anything. With this we can increase the power of our ghost fighting weapons." said Jack.

"That's perfect, Jack you fool you just created the key to my victory. Combined with the power loop that Technus created it will allow me to drag the Earth into the Ghost Zone with little energy. " said Vlad. (AN: What! A convenient invention working for the bad guys? Convenient inventions! Why have you betrayed me!)

"Also, while were there I want the vultures to steal something's from the rooms of Alicia, Samantha, and Alexander." said Vlad. (For a description of Alicia and Alex, go to chapters one and eleven of the Life and Times of Alicia Szivos.)

So Vlad and his accomplices began to plan the attack on Fenton works, meanwhile our heroes were experiencing one of the most horrible things know to man, a lecture by Jack Fenton. It seems that he wanted to explain the latest Fenton invention, and Danny and the others had not been quick enough in escaping. This was totally ruining their weekend by the way.

"And that's how this circuit works, now this microchip is very important…" said Jack as he rambled one.

Danny and our heroes were in a state of near coma from listening to Jack talk on and on. Suddenly the baby monitor that monitored Danny's new little brother David went off. (For a description of David, go to chapter 8 of President Vlad.)

"Well it looks like David needs something, I'll be right back." said Maddie.

As she was walking to the stairs she felt a strong tug on her leg, it was Danny and all the others.

"Please, take us with you!" said Danny.

"We beg of you!" said Valerie.

"Now kids relax, I'll only be gone for a minute, you can go back to listening to Jack." said Maddie as she left.

"Now where was I…oh yes, this next idea came to me when I was eating some bacon…" said Jack, as our heroes tried to tune him out.

Maddie walked up the stairs and to David's room, the walls had been done to look like a miniature laboratory, which was mostly Jack's idea. Fortunately Maddie had been left to pick out the rest so it looked like a normal baby's room. Maddie walked over to the crib where David was crying about something.

"What's the matter sweetie? Are you hungry? Do you need a diaper change?" said Maddie.

Maddie check his diaper but it was dry, she tried to feed him but he did not want to be fed. Something was bothering him and Maddie did not know what it was.

"What is wrong?" said Maddie, not expecting an answer, but she got one.

"I think he doesn't like ghosts." said a voice from behind him.

Maddie turned around to see one of Vlad's newly hired minions, a ghost by the name of Blade. He had normal if pale looking skin, green hair, and red eyes. He wore a long grey trench coat with a muscle shirt and grey pants. But what was unique about him, and what gave him his name, was the huge six foot sword he was carrying.

"Who are you, what do you want!" said Maddie.

"I'm here to eliminate you, my boss is paying big money for me to destroy you." said Blade.

"We'll see about that." said Maddie as she got out a ghost blaster and fired at Blade.

The battle began between Maddie and Blade, with Maddie dodging Blade's attacks because she was still holding David. Fortunately for her the rest of the people in the house noticed the fight. The first to notice was Danni, considering David's room was right next to hers.

"Mom what is going…a ghost!" said Danni as she transformed into ghost mode.

She knocked Blade away from Maddie and went over to see if she and David were all right.

"Mom, are you and David ok?" said Danni.

"I'm fine, now get David to safety and warn the others, I'll handle this." said Maddie.

Danni grabbed David and flew down to the lab. As she was doing this Blade got back up and faced Maddie.

"Wow, that kid packs a punch." said Blade.

"And so does this!" said Maddie as she fired a laser blast that hit Blade in the chest.

Danni had just gotten to the lab and found our heroes still listening to Jack.

Dad! Danny! There's a ghost upstairs and it's attacking Mom!" said Danni.

"Great goops of ecto goo! We have to help her!" said Jack.

"Yeah, lets go." said Alicia.

They ran upstairs while Danni put David inside a special ghost proof playpen.

"Now you stay here while we take care of the bad guys." said Danni.

Danni flew up to the top floor but found that everyone was gone, they had forced Blade out of the house. Danni joined them and began to fire ghost rays at Blade, who dodged them with his huge sword. As the battle raged on outside no one noticed that someone was sneaking into the Fenton's lab, it was Spectra and Skulker. They began to look around for the prototype of the Fenton Power Enhancer.

"Where is that darn thing?" said Spectra.

They began to turn the room upside down looking for it. They knocked stuff off the tables and looked all over, finally they found it in a ghost proof container.

"Ok Skulker, break that thing open." said Spectra.

Skulker pulled out a strange looking device and it shot a laser at the box. The combination lock on the box began to spin and soon it had unlocked.

"That new electronic lock pick works great." said Spectra.

"Yeah, Yeah, lets just get the thing and leave." said Skulker as he picked up the power enhancer.

As the two ghosts were leaving Spectra noticed the playpen with little David in it.

"Well what do we have here? The child of those annoying Fenton's. Hmm, this gives me an evil idea, Skulker break into that playpen." said Spectra.

"Uh, why?" said Skulker.

"Because taking him would destroy the Fenton's and plus…me and Vlad were thinking of having a child." said Spectra.

"Fine, I'll open it." said Skulker, who opened the lock.

Spectra reached in to grab David, who being a baby did not realize the danger he was in. all poor David could see was a lady smiling at him, so he smiled back.

"Aw! He likes me! Do you want to come with me and be raised to be evil?" said Spectra.

David giggled at the funny words that he couldn't understand.

"Ha! Evil makes it giggle!" said Spectra. (AN: I got that joke from the Fairly Odd Parents episode, Crime Wave. It laugh every time I hear it, he he :) )

"Come on, bring the brat and lets go." said Skulker.

The two ghosts flew into the portal, taking the helpless David with them. on the street Danny and the others had no idea what had just happened. Blade was proving to be tougher then they thought as they keep dodging his giant sword.

"Man, this guy is tough." said Danny.

"Then we'll just have to be tougher." said Sam.

"Guys look out!" said Tucker.

Blade was coming right at them with his blade raised over his head, it looked like they were done for. Suddenly a blast hit him in the side and knocked him away.

"Thanks Alicia." said Danny.

"No problem." said Alicia.

"Don't look now but it looks like he's not done." said Alex.

Blade pulled himself out of the car he crashed into and charged at our heroes. The battle began once more, but there was more evil afoot. The ghost vultures were stealing potions from Alicia, Sam, and Alex's rooms. But not just any potions, these were potions for opening portals and levitating objects. Soon they had finished clearing out the rooms and had a huge sack full of magical items.

"Ok, let's get these crazy things to the boss." said the leader of the vultures.

"Yeah, these things weigh a ton." said one of the other vultures.

So the vultures flew off, heading to Vlad's castle. Seeing the birds flying off Blade decided he had kept the heroes busy long enough.

"Well this has been fun but I have to be getting back to the Ghost Zone." said Blade.

He threw down some sort of smoke grenade and before they could stop him he was gone.

"Darn it, he got away!" said Jack.

"Its ok dear, we'll get him next time." said Maddie as she led her sad husband inside.

"Guys, there seems to be something weird about this whole thing." said Danny.

"What's weird?" said Tucker.

"Well that guy said he came to destroy us, but then he just left in the middle of the fight. Doesn't that seem weird to you?" said Danny.

"Yeah that is weird, usually we have to beat them into paste before they give up." said Sam.

"Maybe he just got bored and decided to leave." said Alicia.

"Or maybe he realized that he couldn't beat us." said Valerie.

"Whatever, at least he's gone and we're all safe." said Danni.

Then they heard a scream come from the house, Maddie's scream.

"Looks like I spoke to soon." said Danni.

Our heroes ran into the house and down into the lab. When they got there the place was a mess, there were papers and beakers all over the floor. Maddie was sitting down crying as Jack tried to comfort her.

"Mom, Dad, what happened?" said Danny.

"They took him! Someone took my baby!" said Maddie, who was crying uncontrollably.

It was then that Danny saw the open playpen and realized what had happened.

"Someone took David." said Danny, in a serious yet worried voice.

"Yea, buts that's not all they took." said Jack, pointing to the container the power enhancer was in.

"Ok, so some people, or most likely ghosts, came in and stole both David and the power enhancer, but who would want too." said Valerie.

As our heroes tried to think of the most likely suspect, Alicia, Sam, and Alex's cellphones rang at the same time. They picked them up and started to talk, what was said on the other end apparently was bad.

"What! What happened to my room!" they said almost at the same time.

"What, what's wrong?" said Danny.

"Some one broke into my room and stole some potions." said Alicia.

"Me too." said Sam.

"Ditto." said Alex.

"Now I know something is up, first stuff is stolen from my house, then from all of yours, that means one of our enemies must have done it, because there the only ones who know about our secret. Did any of your parents see anything?" said Danny.

"My parents said that before they got knocked out they saw some big green birds with funny hats." said Sam.

"Green birds...funny hats?...Vlad!" said Danny.

"What! What about Vlad?" said Jack.

"Those birds could only be the ghost vultures, and Vlad is the only one they work for." said Danny.

"So Vlad is behind this? I should have known!" said Jack.

"Oh he has gone to far this time." said Valerie.

"He must also be the one responsible for kidnapping David, we have too…mom? Are you all right?" said Danny.

Maddie was now standing up and shaking in rage, and then she looked up with a face that said she would rip Vlad apart with her bare hands.

"Vlad will pay for this, he will pay." said Maddie in an ultra scary voice.

"Ok…mom needs to calm down a little, Ok we'll go see what Vlad is up too, Mom and Dad you stay here in case Vlad attacks." said Danny.

"But I want to go, Vlad needs to be destroyed for taking my baby." said Maddie.

No, you two are the only ones who know how to run the town's defenses, what if Vlad attacks the town while we're all gone?" said Danny.

"He's right dear, we have to protect the town." said Jack.

"I guess your right, just give that jerk one punch for me." said Maddie.

"I will mom, come on guys were going to get my baby brother back." said Danny.

So our heroes flew off to Wisconsin to beat the tar out of Vlad. The evil halfa in question was waiting for Spectra and the others to get back. The ghosts flew into Vlad's study and he turned to face them.

"Did you get the items?" said Vlad.

"We sure did, that distraction worked well, they didn't even know we were there." said Skulker.

"And we managed to steal the potions from those annoying magical brats." said the Ghost Vulture.

"And I picked up a little something extra." said Spectra as she pulled David out from behind her back.

"A baby? Where did you get that?" said Vlad.

"We found him in the Fenton's lab in some kind of playpen." said Spectra.

"You mean this is the Fenton's baby, why would you take him?" said Vlad.

"Because it would destroy the Fenton's emotionally and well…because he's so adorable." said Spectra.

"Spectra I know we talked about having children but this was not what I had in mind." said Vlad.

"But he's cute, look at him." said Spectra.

She held up David to Vlad who took him from her. Vlad held the baby in front of him and looked at it. Sensing that that this man was evil, but also dangerous David used the one defense babies have, being cute. He reached out and grabbed Vlad's nose, in the cute way only babies can do.

"See, he likes you. So can we keep him?" said Spectra.

"Well…I guess we can, I do want a heir to my throne, and I can laugh at Jack and Maddie as I show them their child is now mine, then destroy them." said Vlad.

"Good, I'm glad you agree." said Spectra as she took David back.

"Now take...take…What do we call him?" said Vlad.

"How about Damien?" said Spectra.

"Yes, take Damien to a room and have the servants fix it up, I have to plan the next stage of my plan." said Vlad.

"Ok little one, time to take you to your new room, your going to love living here." said Spectra.

Little David did not understand what the big people around him were saying, but he knew one thing. He had to get back to his mommy, and the funny man who talks a lot. As this was going on Danny and the others were still flying to Wisconsin, and Vlad was finishing the work on the next stage of his plan. The next day the future of the Earth would be decided.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rob: It looks like Vlad's plan is coming together, and worse still, they stole little David!

Ember: Those guys are low, really low.

Rob: That they are, but we can punish one of them, by pulling the hurt Vlad lever. _Rob pulls the hurt Vlad lever. On the screen we can see Vlad looking at one of his plans to destroy Danny and the others. Suddenly out of nowhere he is catapulted out of the room and into a pile of old, rotting garbage. _

Vlad: Argh! What the heck is going on? _Then the Fluffy Army of Doom surrounds Vlad. _

Leader of the Army: Squeak squeak squeak squeak, squeak! _Translation: We're here to beat the stuffing out of you, attack! Then the Army of adorable annihilation attacked with blinding paws of fury, beating the stuffing out of the evil billionaire._

Ember: That will teach him to steal innocent babies.

Rob: Yes it will, now on to the chapter summery.

It looks like Vlad is planning some evil for the Earth and its people. Also Spectra kidnappedDavid, which is so not good. Danny and the others are on the way to rescue David, but what will they do when they find out how powerful Vlad is now? Will they be able to save David? Can they save the Earth? Why am I asking you these questions? The only way to find out is to read the next chapter of King Vlad.

Rob: Until next time Danny Phantom fans, read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Planetary Doom

We rejoin our story with Danny and the others flying to Vlad's castle.

"So what do you think Vlad is up too this time?" said Sam.

"I don't know, it's hard to tell." said Danny.

"Yeah, what does he want with the power enhancer and all those potions?" said Valerie

"I'm not sure, maybe he wants to build a portal machine?" said Alicia.

"But why would he kidnap David also?" said Alex.

"Maybe he just did it for revenge." said Sam.

"Whatever the reason we're going to get David back and stop Vlad's plan, whatever it may be." said Danny.

So our heroes kept flying, but in Wisconsin Vlad was putting the next stage of his plan into action.

"Ok, it is now time to begin the next phase of my plan. We will take the portal opening machine that Technus built using the power enhancer and those potions into the Ghost Zone. From there we will create a portal that will drag the Earth into the Ghost Zone." said Vlad.

"Yes my lord." said the Fright Knight, as he directed Vlad's minions to move the machine.

"Maybe we should bring Damien along as well." said Spectra.

"Yes, I want him to start learning to be evil, and this is a good learning experience." said Vlad.

As they flew into the Ghost Zone little David was thinking in his two month old mind that something bad was going to happen. Now most normal two month olds would not notice, but being the son of Maddie Fenton meant he was much smarter then most two month olds. He realized that he had to find the first chance he could to get away and get back to his mommy.

A little while after Vlad and the others left for the Ghost Zone Danny and the others arrived. They landed in the small woods to the side of the castle and began to plan on how they were going to get into the castle.

"Ok, Tucker you disable the security system, me, Sam and Valerie will go in first in case their expecting us, you guys follow when we give the all clear signal, everyone understand?" said Danny.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Good, then lets go." said Danny.

Tucker hacked into the castles security cameras and turned them off, along with the laser sensors. He then signaled that it was all clear and Danny and the others ran to the front door. They picked the lock and slowly opened the door. When they saw that the coast was clear they signaled for the others to follow. They gathered in the front hall.

"Ok guys, lets begin searching, call on the Fenton earphones if you see anything." said Danny.

Everyone agreed and they began to turn the castle upside down looking for David or the power enhancer. As our heroes were wreaking Vlad's home (and enjoying it), Vlad and the others were setting up the portal/levitation machine in the Ghost Zone. Technus connected the last wire to the power input.

"It is done." said Technus.

"Good, now all we have to do is wait for the right moment." said Vlad.

"What is your next order my lord?" said the Fright Knight.

"Hmm, I think we should show the ghosts who is boss now. Send the skeleton armies out to begin the conquest, it never hurts to get a jump on things." said Vlad.

"As you command." said the Fright Knight.

The Fright Knight then went off to tell the skeleton troops to begin conquering the Ghost Zone. They fanned out in every direction and began to attack the other ghosts. When the ghosts saw the skeletons and saw they whose banner they were marching under they did the only thing they could, they fled for the nearest portal. As a massive wave of ghosts was heading towards the two portals to Earth Danny and the others were searching the castle.

They searched every inch of the castle, they searched the attic, all the guest rooms, the library, study room, everywhere, but there was no sign of David or the power enhancer. They meet up again in the front hall and went to search the last room in the castle, Vlad's secret lab. Our heroes walked down to the lab and like the rest of the house they found nothing.

"Where the heck is Vlad?" said Danny.

"I don't know, he seems to have disappeared." said Sam.

"Maybe he went to his place in Colorado?" said Tucker.

"Great, now we have to travel all the way to Colorado, and he might not be there either." said Alicia.

"So what do we do? We have to find that creep." said Valerie.

It was then that Alex noticed the alarm next to Vlad's ghost portal was going off. He looked closer and saw that it said a massive wave of ghosts was heading straight for the portal. He turned to the others who were still arguing to try'en warn them.

"I guess we have to try his place in Colorado then." said Danny.

"Uh guys?" said Alex.

"But what if he moved to a new place, one we don't know?" said Valerie.

"Guys." said Alex a little louder.

"Then will just have to find him." said Danny.

"Guys!" said Alex.

"Great, that will be like trying to find a needle in a hay stack." said Sam.

"GUYS!" shouted Alex, this finally got the attention of the others.

"What is it?" said Danny.

"Take a look at this." said Alex, as he pointed to the ghost alarm.

"Uh oh" was all Danny could say before a wave of ghosts shot out of the portal. The ghosts streamed out of the portal screaming and yelling in terror. Danny managed to grab one of them to find out what was going on, it was the Box Ghost.

"Ok, I want to know what the heck is going on, what are you running from?" said Danny as he held the box ghost by the shirt.

"We are running from the Ghost King, now let me go before his troops come, beware!" said the Box Ghost.

"The Ghost King! You mean Pariah Dark is loose again!" said Danny in fear.

"No, it is not Pariah Dark, it is Vlad Plasmius." said Desiree, who was also there.

"What? But Vlad is not the Ghost King." said Danny.

"He is now, he some how has the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage." said Desiree.

"Oh no, that means he is all powerful now." said Danny.

"You guys are talking about the Crown of Fire and Ring of Rage? I've only read of them in books, I never thought they were real." said Alicia.

"They are very real, and very dangerous." said Sam.

"Then if what I heard of them is true, then we are all in big trouble." said Alicia.

"We have to stop Vlad, Desiree where in the Ghost Zone is Vlad?" said Danny.

"It's hard to explain, I'll draw you a map." said Desiree, as she drew a map to Vlad's location.

"Ok guys we have to go stop Vlad, he also probably has David with him, lets go." said Danny.

Our heroes flew into them portal to look for Vlad, leaving the Desiree in the lab.

"They don't have a pray." Desiree thought to herself as she went to hide.

Our heroes followed the directions on the map and soon found themselves near a large floating rock. They snuck up and peaked from behind on of the large bumps on the rocks surface. They saw Vlad and Spectra over seeing the finally preparations of the portal machine.

"Oh my god, he does have the Crown and Ring, what do we do?" said Sam.

"I don't know, we need to come up with a plan." said Danny.

"How about surrendering?" said a voice from behind them.

They quickly turned around to see the Fright Knight right behind them. he attacked them and they had to fall back, thus alerting the others to their presence. The skeleton soldiers attacked and our heroes tried to fight them off, but there were too many. Soon Danny and the others were surrounded by skeleton soldiers. Then as they were looking for a way out Vlad came forward, laughing evilly.

"Well, well, if it isn't Daniel and his bratty friends. To what do I owe the displeasure of your visit?" said Vlad.

"We've come to rescue my little brother and stop your evil plan." said Danny.

"Bwhahaha! You fool, you have no chance against me, I am all powerful and I could destroy you in the blink of an eye. Maybe if you surrender I will show you mercy." said Vlad.

"We'll never surrender to you." said Danny.

"Have it your way, but I have to keep you from ruining my plan, and I know just the way to do it." said Vlad.

Then out of nowhere nine other Vlad's appeared, they quickly surrounded our heroes making sure they could not escape.

"H-how did you do that?" said Sam.

"It's amazing what you can do when your all powerful, now if you excuse me I have a world to conquer." said Vlad as he walked over to the portal machine.

Vlad grabbed on to the power input handles and began to put power into the machine. the machine glowed as a the massive energy was put into the portal potion, charging it up. Soon a beam of energy shot out of the machine and into the Ghost Zone. It stopped a few thousand miles away and began to cut a hole in the fabric of space. The hole grew larger and larger and pretty soon it was 20,000 miles wide, more then twice the diameter of Earth.

Meanwhile back on Earth there was trouble. Jack and Maddie were dealing with all the ghosts that had come pouring out of the Fenton portal. They were currently trying to capture a ghost wolf when they noticed something strange. They looked up to the sky and saw a huge portal opening up, soon it covered the whole sky.

"My god Jack, what's happening?" said Maddie.

"I don't know." said Jack.

Then Maddie looked around and noticed something was missing.

"Jack, where's Danni?" said Maddie.

Back in the Ghost Zone the portal finally stopped growing.

"Now for the second phase of my plan." said Vlad.

As he put more energy into the machine he activated the levitating potion. A beam of blue energy shot out of the machine and entered the portal. It came out in our universe and hit the Earth. The Earth was surrounded by a blue glow and then something amazing happened. The six sextillion ton (AN: Yes that is a real number, I looked it up.) planet Earth began to move towards the portal. The Earth entered the portal dragging the moon behind it. Soon the whole of the Earth had entered the portal and it slammed close with a deafening boom. Vlad laughed with evil glee at the sight now before him, the Earth was now in the Ghost Zone.

"Yes! It worked, my plan worked! Now I will conquer the Earth and the Ghost Zone and rule them forever!" said Vlad.

"You fiend, you'll never get away with this!" said Danny.

"Yeah, we'll stop you!" said Valerie.

"I think it's a little too late for that. I have ultimate power, the Earth is within my grasp, and your little brother will soon be the heir to my throne, it is over." said Vlad.

"We'll foil your plan like we always do!" said Sam.

"Your right, then is should destroy you now before you can do that, destroy these brats." said Vlad to the Vlad duplicates.

The nine duplicates began to advance on our heroes with deadly looking glows in their hands. Our heroes back up to try to get away, soon they were all back to back.

"Alicia, Sam, Alex can your magic get us out of this?" said Tucker.

"No, I don't think we could do anything before they would kill us." said Alicia.

"Well I guess this is it, it's been nice knowing you guess." said Sam.

The Vlads powered up ectoblasts and aimed them at our heroes. They raised their hands and were about to fire, but something unexpected happened. A barrage of shots hit the Vlads from the air, causing them to lose concentration and scatter. Our heroes looked up to see the specter speeder flying above them. Then one of the doors on the side opened and a familiar face appeared.

"Hey big bro, need a lift?" said Danni.

"Danni!" said our heroes, happy to see her.

"You!" shouted Vlad in rage, seeing his treasonous daughter/Danny clone.

"Hey guys, you might want to hurry up, it looks like Vlad's about to go ballistic." said Danni.

Thinking quickly Danny blasted one of the distracted Vlads, knocking a hole in the circle. Our heroes quickly made a run for it and scrambled into the specter speeder. Danny grabbed the wheel and flew the craft as fast as he could back to Earth.

"Drat, they got away." said Vlad.

"Don't worry dear, we will get them later, we have all the time in the world now." said Spectra.

"Your right, the power enhancer and power loop our still holding the Earth here, Daniel and his pathetic friends have fled, and nothing stands in my way, soon both world will be mine." said Vlad as they laughed evilly.

David, still in Spectra's arms was upset. His big brother and his friends had left him with the crazy people and flown far away. He knew that they had been in trouble, but why did they leave him here? Then he thought to himself "their coming back for me, right?" he quickly dispelled that doubt, they would, they would come back for him. He just had to keep his hope up until they did, and block out the sound of the crazy people's laughter.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rob: It looks like Danny and the others are in trouble now, and so is the Earth.

Ember: Yeah, what are they going to do?

Rob: I don't know, but I know what we're going to do, watch as Vlad is humiliated. _Rob pulls the hurt Vlad lever. On the screen we can see Vlad just sitting, enjoying a peaceful moment. Well that moment is about to come to a sudden end. For suddenly a giant catapult hurls Vlad into the air. He flies through the air and hits a sewage treatment plant, right in the sludge pile._

Vlad: Yuck, this is horrible! _Then the Fluffy Army of Doom surrounds him, wearing mini biohazard suits so they stay clean. _

Vlad: And now its worse. _Then the Fluffy Army of Doom attacked and brought a tidal wave of pain down on Vlad._

Ember: Well Vlad's been hurt for the day.

Rob: Yes, and that means we're done for today. So until next time Danny Phantom fans, read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: Preparing for a Visit From Vlad.

Our heroes raced towards the planet Earth in the specter speeder as fast as they could. As the raced on they talked about what had happened.

"This is a disaster, Vlad has the Crown of Fire and Ring of Rage." said Danny.

"Yeah, and the Earth is now in the Ghost Zone." said Alicia.

"And lets not forget this fun fact, Vlad has an army ready to attack at any moment." said Sam.

"What do we do?" said Tucker.

"We fight, we'll beat that creep like we always do." said Danni.

"I don't know, things are looking pretty bad." said Alex.

"We can't just sit around, we have to do something." said Danni.

"She's right, we have to at least try, maybe my parents can come up with something." said Danny.

"Heads up guys, were almost home." said Valerie.

The specter speeder approached the Earth and entered the atmosphere. They decended towards the city of Amity Park, which had activated its ghost shield.

"Ok guys, it looks like the ghost shield is up, so change back." said Valerie to Danny and Danni.

They changed back and our heroes were able to get through the ghost shield. The headed for Danny's house and entered through the secret backyard entrance to the lab. They entered the lab to see that Maddie and Jack were there, along with some…guests.

"Hey Danny, these ghosts say they want to see you." said Jack.

"And they won't leave!" said the aggravated Maddie.

"Sir Danny, thank goodness you are ok, we thought that the Ghost King had got you." said Princess Dora, also know as the dragon ghost.

"Dora, what are you doing here?" said Sam.

"We are hiding from the Ghost King." said Dora, sweeping her hand to include all the other ghosts, which were Johnny 13 and Kitty, the Box Ghost and Lunch Lady, the Ghost Writer, Abra Calamity, Young Blood, and Desiree.

"But how did you get past the ghost shield?" said Danny.

"We knew the humans would activate them, so we hid in the town until they did, now were safe from Vlad." said Johnny.

"Not that it matters anymore, what with the Earth being in the Ghost Zone." said Kitty.

"Yeah, that big meany is not playing fair." said Young Blood.

"Now he's going to conquer both worlds, and we can't stop him." said Desiree.

"Unfortunately Desiree is right, with the Earth permanently stuck in the Ghost Zone we're sitting ducks." said Danny.

"Actually, it may not be permanent." said the Ghost Writer.

"What do you mean?" said Danny.

"I may be known as the Ghost Writer, but I do a lot of reading as well. One of the books I came across talks about the Ghost Kings power. It said that to do certain spells, like drag the Earth into the Ghost Zone, the king must constantly put his energy into it, to keep the spell going. Since the Earth and Ghost Zone are two opposing forces, life and Death, without energy keeping the Earth here it will immediately go back to your universe." said the Ghost Writer.

"So we have to break the power flow to the spell, and the Earth will return to our universe?" said Sam.

"In theory yes." said the Ghost Writer.

"One problem, how do we do that?" said Valerie.

"I think it has something to do with that machine, it must be the thing providing power to keep the Earth here." said Danny.

"That's why he wanted the power enhancer." said Jack.

"Right, with it he would need less energy to hold the Earth here, giving him more power to conquer with." said Maddie.

"But what if he still has enough power to hold the Earth here on his own?" said Danni.

"I don't think he does, ever since I meet Danny I've been studying ghost myths and theory. One of my books talked of the Ghost King and his power also. While he was very powerful with the Crown of Fire and Ring of Rage, his power was not infinite. There were something's even he could not do. Since Vlad is a halfa there may be a chance that he could not keep the power levels necessary to hold the Earth here without the machine." said Alicia.

"So once the machine is gone, Vlad will overload and loss control?" said Danny.

"Yes, that may very well happen." said Alicia.

"Especially if he has to use his power to fight, it could even happen faster." said Alex.

"So basically we need to break the machine and then fight him until he collapses?" said Sam.

"That's about it." said Alicia.

"We're all doomed." said Tucker.

"No we're not, we just have to get by Vlad without him noticing." said Danny.

"How the heck do we do that?" said Valerie.

"We need a distraction, something to grab Vlad's attention and keep him occupied." said Danny.

"We would need an army or something to do that." said Danni.

"Wait! That's it! We need to gather up a group of people to fight Vlad's army. Then while he's busy dealing with that we can get to the machine." said Danny.

"Well we have at least nine people including your parents and sister right now, but where are we going to get more people?" said Sam.

"I think I know where." said Danny, looking at the ghosts.

"Well would you look at the time, we have to be goin…" said Desiree, but as they tried to escape Alicia, Alex, and Sam used their magic to keep them there.

Danny walked up to them and started to talk.

"Look, I know that you're all scared…" said Danny.

"We are not, we're ghosts, we do the scaring." said Young Blood.

"Then why did you just try to run now? Why did you let Vlad take over your home? You're scared of him, and to tell the truth I'm afraid too. I'm terrified about what Vlad is planning, both for the world and my friends and family. But I'm still going to fight him, no matter how scared I am I will not let him take my home without a fight. Now you can join us and defend your homes, or you can wait for Vlad to come and enslave you, it's your choice." said Danny.

The ghosts sat there thinking about what Danny had said, finally the Ghost Writer spoke.

"I hate to admit it but the child is right, it is better to fight bravely then run like cowards." said the Ghost Writer.

"Fine, but I don't have to like it." said Desiree.

"Maybe this will work, these kids have done some amazing things." said Abra.

"Yeah, and I would like a chance to beat on that old man for trying to blow us up." said Johnny.

"Yeah, he has to pay for what he's done." said Kitty.

"We'll show that big poo head what happens when you mess with us." said Young Blood.

"I the Box Ghost will also help, so that I may make things safe for my beloved wife and our unborn child!" said the Box Ghost.

"Wait a minute…the Lunch Lady is pregnant?" said Sam.

The Lunch Lady nodded her head.

"Then that's one more reason to stop Vlad, but we're going to need a few more people then we have. We need to find were Rob Phantom and Ember are, and get in contact with my cousin Sheila." said Danny.

"Well I know where Rob and Ember are, they just happen to be in the next town over for a concert tomorrow." said Tucker, who looked it up on his PDA.

Upstairs they heard the door bell ring, Jack ran up to answer it. When he got there and opened the door there was no one there. Confused Jack shut the door and walked back downstairs.

"Who was there?" said Maddie.

"it's weird, I went to the door and there was no one there." said Jack.

"I wouldn't say that." said a voice from out of nowhere.

Suddenly out of thin air Rob and Ember appeared in the room.

"Rob, Ember? What are you doing here?" said Alicia.

"Well when we noticed what had happened we decided to find you guys." said Rob.

"But how did you get into the town? I know halfas can get in when their human, but how did Ember get in?" said Danny.

"Well we found a way around it." said Ember.

"How?" said Danny.

"Well it was like this..." said Rob.

_Flashback_

_Ember and Rob were standing on the outskirts of town looking at the ghost shield that covered it._

"_Great, how do we get in there?" said Ember. _

"_Well I can get in there because I'm part human, getting you in there is another problem." said Rob. _

_They sat thinking for a few minutes, and then Ember had idea._

"_I may have a way, maybe if I overshadow you I can get through it." said Ember. _

"_Ok, its better then what I was thinking." Said Rob, whose idea involved rubber bands, a duck, and a loose assortment of marbles, don't ask why. _

_Ember overshadowed Rob, which was a weird sort of feeling for the halfa._

"_Wow, talk about being close to your girlfriend." thought Rob._

"_Yeah, but lets just get to Danny's house." thought Ember as she guided Rob's body through the ghost shield and too Danny's house._

_End Flashback_

"Yeah, that was an odd feeling, being in the same body as your girlfriend." said Rob.

"Yeah, and Rob's mind is a little scary, you do know you're a little insane, right?" said Ember.

"Yeah, but I'm used to it." said Rob.

"Uh guys, could we forget about that right now and get back to the fact Earth is in the Ghost Zone?" said Danny.

"Yeah, that is more important, I'm guessing Vlad had something to do with this?" said Rob.

"Who else would do something this crazy?" said Sam.

"That's true, so how did he do it?" said Ember.

So Danny and the others explained all that had happened, with Vlad stealing the power enhancer, opening the portal, and dragging the Earth into the Ghost Zone.

"Oh crud, Vlad is all powerful now, what are we going to do?" said Rob.

"We're going to fight him that's what, all we need to do is take down that machine. but first we need to get a message to my cousin Sheila so she can help us." said Danny.

"How can she help us?" said Ember.

"Ok, this is going to be shocking, but it turns out she has ghost powers like I do." said Danny.

"What! When did this happen?" said Maddie.

"About the time my accident happened. I'm only telling you because this is a desperate situation and I don't have time to get you to trust her any other way, just don't let her know I told you." said Danny.

"Ok son, our lips are sealed." said Jack.

"God, what is with your family and having accidents with ghost technology?" said Kitty.

"I don't know, but right now we need to get in contact with her." said Danny.

"Don't worry, let me and my M-mail take care of it." said Sam.

"M-mail?" said Tucker.

"It stands for magic mail." said Sam as she sent a letter magically to Shelia.

Meanwhile at Shelia's house her parents were running around like crazy to deal with the ghosts that were in the town. Shelia was doing her best to deal with the ghosts, and avoid her trigger happy parents. She was resting in a alley way after beating up another ghost.

"Man, that's the fifth ghost in an hour, what's next?" said Sheila.

Suddenly as in answer to her question a note dropped out of thin air and landed in her hand. She looked at it and saw it had her name on it, curious she opened up the note.

Dear Shelia,

Hey, it's me Sam, Danny's girlfriend, long time no see? If you haven't noticed there is some strange stuff happening to Earth. Me and the others have a plan to fix it but we really need your help. Use the portal potion that came with the letter to get her, and don't worry, Danny was able to convince the Fenton's to trust you.

See you soon

Sam

Sheila looked at the potion she now held in her hand and thought about it for a moment. Her decision was made quickly when she heard her parents coming.

"Elaine! The ghost is this way!" shouted George, Shelia's father.

"It looks like I'm going to see my cousin." Said Sheila as she threw down the portal potion

Instantly a portal opened up in front of her and she stepped in. just after she left her parents entered the ally way where she was.

"Hmm, I could have sworn I detected a ghost here." said George.

"We'll worry about it later, right now we have a city full of ghosts to take care off." said Elaine.

As Sheila's parents raced off to battle ghosts she was being transported to Danny's home. Soon she found herself in the Fenton's lab.

"Hello Sheila, glad you could make it." said Danny.

"Yeah, so am I, hello Mr. and Mrs. Fenton." said Sheila, trying to act like she did not know them.

"Hello Sheila, Phantom has told us about you, we're glad you could help." said Maddie, acting like she did not know who Sheila really was.

"Ok, now that everyone is here we can go over the plan." said Danny.

So Danny out lined the plan for attacking Vlad. The Ghosts and Danny's parents would keep the skeleton army busy while the teenagers, Rob and Ember went to attack Vlad. They would take care of Vlad's minions and try to break the machine holding Earth in the Ghost Zone. After that they would attack with everything they had until Vlad passed out.

"Ok, does everyone understand the plan?" said Danny.

Everyone nodded their heads. Alicia also said she would get her parents to help, as did Alex.

As our heroes were preparing to kick Vlad's no good butt, the evil jerk in question was finishing preparations of his own.

"Are the armies ready Fright Knight?" said Vlad.

"They are my lord." said the Fright Knight.

"Excellent, tomorrow the pathetic people of Earth will feel my wrath." said Vlad.

"That's wonderful sweetie, isn't that right Damien?" said Spectra, trying to act motherly.

Little David was not sharing the same thoughts as Vlad and Spectra. He now realized that this two people were going to do something bad to his mommy and daddy. He also realized that the strange box that glowed had something to do with it. He had to get away from the strange lady and stop that glowy box some how.

So all the pieces were moving into place and the final game to decide the fate of the Earth would soon be played.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rob: Sorry this chapter took so long, I've been really busy. To make up for it we will have a special guest pull the hurt Vlad lever.

Ember: Put your hands together for the greatest teen super hero ever, Danny Phantom!

Danny: Hey, how you all doing? _Suddenly we hear the squeals of ten thousand fan girls._

Danny: Uh, you do have a way to keep them from getting me, right?

Rob: Don't worry, Ember is taking care of it.

Ember: Back you crazed fan girls! Back! _Ember uses Technus's lightning staff to hold off the fan girls. _

Danny: Good, the last time I barely got away with all my arms and legs.

Rob: Are you ready to visit pain and humiliation upon Vlad?

Danny: You bet I am.

Rob: Then fire when ready. _Danny pulls the hurt Vlad lever. On the screen we can see Vlad walking in one of the offices of one of the companies he owns. As he is walking he bumps into one of his employees. _

Vlad: Watch it you fool.

Random Employee: Sorry sir. _Said the employee nervously as she tried to pick up the paper she dropped. _

Vlad: Well see that it doesn't happen again, or your fired. _As Vlad walked away the employee sent a angry glare at Vlad's back._

Random Employee: _Thinking _I wish something bad would happen to that jerk. _Fortunately the gods of karma were listening and suddenly a bunch of marbles appeared under Vlad's feet. Vlad began to slip on them and landed on a mail cart. It zoomed down the hall and Vlad crashed into a water cooler, office party cake, and a guy carrying push pins. Finally he hit a mail chute. He fell down it and landed in a cart full of mail, getting many paper cuts. _

Vlad: This has to be the work of Rob Phantom. _Then suddenly Vlad is surrounded by the Fluffy Army of Doom, who have the piñata sticks of pain. _

Vlad: I hate it when I'm right. _Then the army attacks and visits a pain like no other on Vlad for being the king of all jerks. Meanwhile back with the employee she had watched all of this happen. She then looked up to the sky _

Random Employee: Thank you.

Rob: Well, it looks like we made that woman's day.

Danny: That was awesome.

Ember: Danny run! The fan girls are loose! _Ember comes running towards them with a wave of fan girls following her. _

Danny: Well it looks like I have to go. _Danny flies off with the fan girls following him._

Rob: I hope he'll be ok.

Ember: What about me? I almost got ripped apart by them.

Rob: Don't worry, I'll make it up to you, how does a romantic dinner sound?

Ember: That sounds great.

Rob: Before we go, here is chapter summery.

Well it looks like all the actors in our little story are almost in place. In 24 hours the fate of the Earth will be decided. Will our heroes be able to stop Vlad's evil army? Will they save the Earth? And what about poor little David? Read the next chapter of King Vlad to find out.

Rob: So until next time Danny Phantom fans, read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: A Day of Reckoning

Our heroes were preparing for the inevitable attack by Vlad's forces on the Earth. The Fenton, Szivos, and Grey Families, along with their ghostly allies, were getting their weapons ready for battle. At first Valerie and Alicia's fathers were reluctant to work with the ghosts, but after some convincing from Maddie they agreed. They worked around the clock to finish, during the middle of the night Jack had a big announcement.

"I have great news, I just got done talking to all the cities and countries that bought one of our ghost shields. They agreed to let us take control of them and expand them so they cover the whole planet." said Jack.

"That's great, now we don't have to worry about Vlad's Army getting to Earth." said Danny.

"I'm going to activate the planetary ghost shield now." said Damian, (Valerie's father for those that don't know.)

He activated the Fenton computer, which began to link with all the ghost shields that had been sold. It made them begin to expand and they started to cover the surface of the Earth, as the moved they started to merge together. Soon there was a giant ghost shield that was protecting the whole of the Earth. Just outside of Earth orbit Vlad and his army noticed this strange turn of events.

"What in the name of microchips is going on?" said Technus.

"It looks like the Earth is being covered…with a ghost shield." said Skulker.

"So Daniel, you think that will protect you, but I will find a way past that shield." said Vlad.

"Well I hope it is soon, little Damien is getting cranky, he keeps trying to get out of my arms." said Spectra.

As Spectra was trying to keep a hold on David, in his mind he was thinking one thing

"Must get away, must get away." thought David.

"Lord Plasmius, what do we do?" said the Fright Knight.

"Keep preparing the army, we'll get through that shield even if I have to rip it apart with my bare hands." said Vlad.

The Fright Knight nodded his head, knowing that with the power of the ghost king Vlad probably could rip a hole in the shield. As the Fright Knight went off to prepare Vlad stared at the shimmering shield that now protected Earth.

"Rest well Daniel, for this will be the last night of peaceful sleep you will ever know." said Vlad.

Meanwhile back on planet Earth our heroes were finished with their preparations, now they just had to wait for the time to face Vlad. The Fentons were sitting together as were the Szivoses and Greys. They were talking, as this might be the last time they would be together.

"Well, only a few hours till we face Vlad." said Danny.

"Yeah, do you think we'll win?" said Danni.

"Of course we will, we're Fentons, and no ghost can beat a Fenton." said Jack confidently.

"But this is a big challenge, what if we fail?" said Danni.

"Don't worry, we'll do fine. We'll beat Vlad and get David back and fix everything. But I just want to say that me and your father and both so proud of you. You kids have done so many brave things, and no matter what happens remember that we love you." said Maddie.

"Thanks mom." Said Danny and Danni as the Fentons shared a family hug.

Maddie and Jack then went over and to check out the specter speeders, they had brought out a extra one because of all the people going to fight Vlad. This left Danny and Danni sitting by themselves, then Danni spoke.

"Do you think Jazz is ok?" said Danni.

"I think so, she took a bunch of Fenton ghost weapons with her to college." said Danny, although with what he remembered of her skill with the Fenton Thermos, Danny was a little worried.

As Danni and Danny sat talking the Szivos family was sitting talking also.

"Mom, Dad, you don't have to go on this mission if you don't want." said Alicia.

"Nonsense, we want to fight this creep, no if, ands, or buts." said Sarah.

"Yeah, we would never forgive ourselves if we let you go out there alone. We won't let our daughter face this kind of danger alone" said Robert.

"Plus I get to play with these cool weapons." said Ben, holding a high tech ray gun.

"Same old Ben, always the techno geek." thought Alicia.

Alicia decided to go sit and talk with Danny and Danni, as they were doing this Valerie talked to her father.

"Valerie, I want you to be careful out there." said Damian.

"I will Dad." said Valerie.

"I'm serious, your all I have left since your mother passed on, I would be destroyed if anything happened to you." said Damian.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." said Valerie confidently.

"Just remember, I love you." said Damian as he hugged Valerie.

"I love you too Dad." said Valerie.

Damian had to go over to monitor the Ghost Shield computer, and Valerie went over to sit with our other three heroes. Soon they were joined by Sam, Tucker, and Alex.

"So, everybody ready?" said Danny.

"As ready as we'll ever be." said Sam.

"Yeah, this is like the third or fourth dooms day we've had to prevent, we're experts at this." said Tucker.

"To bad Alex's family couldn't help, what with his mom getting her leg broke by a ghost wolf." said Valerie.

"Yeah, my dad has to stay behind and defend mom, but he did give me this." said Alex.

Alex brought out a potion that glowed a dark green.

"What is it?" said Danni.

"I don't know, but my dad said I'll know when to use it." said Alex.

"Well let's hope it's a "knock Vlad unconscious" potion." said Alicia.

Everyone then sat there silently as they thought of the task ahead.

"Sam." said Danny.

"Yes Danny." said Sam.

"I just want to say that if we don't make it out of this, I will always love you." said Danny.

"I love you too Danny." said Sam, then they kissed.

Alex, Alicia, Valerie and Tucker watched this and though to themselves that they needed to say something to each other.

"Alicia, I have something to say to you. I just want you to know that no matter what happens, I'll always be with you." said Alex.

"The same goes for me." said Alicia as they kissed.

"Valerie, I want to say that being with you has been the best experience of my life. Whatever happens today I just want you to know how much I care for you." said Tucker.

"I know, I feel the same way." said Valerie, as they also kissed. (AN: You can smell the love in the air, or is that the smell of chemicals? No, it's definitely love.)

As our heroes played CPR with each other, across the room Ember was tuning her guitar. Standing next to her was Rob, who looked on at our heroes.

"Look at them, even though they are facing their possible doom, they still are able to care for each other. It does my heart good to see that, makes me remember what I'm fighting for." said Rob.

"You know what they say, love conquers all." said Ember.

"That's true, until I meet you I never thought I would be in love, but it seems I just had to wait for the right person to storm the fortress of my heart." said Rob.

"Well then, as the conqueror of your heart, I'm going to claim my prize." said Ember as she embraced Rob.

"I guess I have no choice." said Rob as he kissed Ember.

As all this was going on Young Blood was gagging at seeing all the lovey dovey stuff.

"Yuck, old people in love, I think I'm going to be sick." said Young Blood.

A little while later everything was ready and everyone gathered at the two specter speeders.

"Ok everyone, were about to leave to fight Vlad's army, anything you want to say?" said Maddie.

"Yeah, can we stay here?" said the Ghost Writer.

"No, lets move'm out!" said Maddie.

"Good, because the sooner we get Earth out of here the better, its stupid moon keeps hitting things." said Desiree.

Meanwhile out in the Ghost Zone Walker and his guards were hiding in his prison.

"That darn Vlad and his Army won't be getting in here." said Walker, as he looked at the new defenses they had built.

"Uh, sir?" said Bullet, Walker's assistant.

"What is it?" said Walker.

"You might want to look at this." said Bullet as he pointed out a nearby window.

Walker looked out the window to see a very large grey ball heading straight for his prison.

"Oh cow pies." said Walker.

Walker prison smashed right into the surface of the moon, landing right next to all the other lairs that had hit it. The moon then went on its merry way, sweeping a path of destruction through the immediate area.

Back on Earth Danny and the others were just about to leave. As they were leaving Cujo ran up to Danny, acting like he wanted to come with them as well.

"No boy, you have to stay here and guard the house. I know you want to help but this is a big fight we're getting into, and I can't be worrying about you will I try to fight Vlad. Plus its very important that you stay here and make sure no bad men get into the house, understand?" said Danny.

Cujo barked and looked all brave and guard dog like, in a cute puppy sort of way.

"Good boy, now we'll be back before you know it." said Danny.

Soon all the humans had boarded the specter speeders and they and the ghosts flew out of the Fenton's lab. They flew high into the sky to where the shield protecting Earth was. Jack, who was flying the first specter speeder, pressed a button that opened a hole in the shield. They all flew through the hole and it closed behind them, soon they were heading towards where Vlad's army was.

"Johnny, do you think we'll win this?" said Kitty.

"Of course we will, these creeps have no chance against us." said Johnny.

Just as Johnny finished speaking they saw Vlad's army standing on a large flat rock near Earth. The army of ghost skeletons they saw was huge, there had to be at least 20,000 of them. Johnny turned to look back at Kitty, looking a little scared.

"Ok, I could be wrong." said Johnny.

"Wow, look at all of them." said Alicia.

"I don't know if we can beat all of them." said Valerie.

"We have too, for the sake of the future. Mom, Dad, are you guys ready?" said Danny into the Fenton Phones.

"We're ready when you are." said Maddie.

"Yeah, I'm ready to kick some ghost skeleton butt." said Jack.

"Good, then lets go." said Danny.

Soon everybody was diving at the army, however they did not go unnoticed.

"My King, it appears a small group of fighters are headed towards our army." said the Fright Knight.

"Let me see." said Vlad.

"Vlad took out a pair of high tech binoculars and looked in the sky. He saw a small group of very familiar people heading towards the army, led by a white haired boy.

"Well, well, it seems that Daniel and his friends are trying to ruin my plans yet again. Well we'll show them, have the army attack them at once." said Vlad.

"Of course my liege." said the Fright Knight.

Soon the army was mobilized and heading straight for our heroes.

"Looks like they noticed us." said Rob.

"I guess so, everybody attack now!" said Danny.

Soon everybody was sending their attacks at the army and the battle had begun.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rob: Well it looks like the battle is on. But who will win the battle? Who!

Ember: I'm going to guess Danny and the others will win.

Rob: What makes you say that?

Ember: Because they always win.

Rob: Uh, well that's true _x Way to break the dramatic tension x_, well anyway it's time for the pulling of the hurt Vlad lever… _Then suddenly an explosion rocks the control room as one of the walls blows in. out of the smoking ruins steps Vlad._

Rob: Vlad! What are you doing here?

Vlad: I'm here to destroy you once and for all, I also brought along a few of my friends. _Suddenly the rest of the villains, including Dan and Future Sam, appear in the room. _

Dan: Hello Rob, surprised to see me?

Rob: Yeah, considering your supposed to be trapped in a plane of infinite nothingness.

FSam: Well we escaped, and now we're all here to destroy you so that evil will win over good.

Ember: Yeah, well we would like to see you try.

Skulker: Oh we will. _The evil villains begin to gather around Rob and Ember, all ready to rip them apart. As Rob and Ember back up into a corner Rob's hand grabbed onto something. He recognized what it was and a smile crossed his face._

Rob: Oh you think you've won uh? Well your wrong, I have you right where I want you.

Technus: Ha! Foolish child, what insanity makes you say that?

Rob: Because I'm right where I need to be. _Rob grabbed the lever to his secret ghost attracting vacuum and pulled it. He and Ember held on for dear life as the villainous ghosts were sucked into the machine. _

Vlad: Curse you Rob Phantom! You'll pay for this! _Vlad disappeared into the vacuum and Rob turned it off. _

Ember: Let it never be said that your insane ideas for inventions never came in handy.

Rob: Yes, and now a little alteration to the hurt Vlad lever to make it the hurt jerks lever and we'll be done. _Rob altered the label to transform it into the hurt jerks lever, then he pulled it. The jerks were teleported out of the vacuum and into the patented humiliate-o-matic. In it they are humiliated completely and come out of it dressed like clowns, clowns who went through clown war. Dan and FSam are sent back to the plane of infinite nothingness, looking like fools. _

Vlad: This could not get any worse. _Then the Fluffy Army of Doom surrounds the jerks. _

Walker: Why did you have to say that? _Then the army attacks and pummels the jerks._

Rob: That will teach them to mess with me, so until next time Danny Phantom fans, read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: It's a Nice Day to Battle for the Future

Our heroes began to dive at the skeleton army, firing their various attacks at them. Dora transformed into dragon mode and began breath fire on the skeletons, incinerating them. Young Blood was helping the Ghost Writer by leading the skeletons into a trap.

"The soldiers chased the young ghost behind some rocks, but little did they know that a giant anvil was waiting for them." wrote the Ghost Writer on his laptop.

Suddenly as the skeletons were rounding the corner a giant anvil appeared and smashed them.

Desiree was using her giant hand and lasso hand to grab the skeletons and hurl them into the air. As she was doing this the Lunch lady was doing what she does best.

"Hello dearies, would you like some chicken?" said the Lunch Lady.

The skeleton soldiers looked puzzled for a moment and then they shock their heads no, this was a big mistake.

"THEN DINE ON MY FURY!" said the Lunch Lady as she pummeled them with gigantic chicken wings.

Meanwhile the Box Ghost was doing what he does best, tacking the word death or doom onto the end of normal items.

"Foolish beings, you do not realize the pain your are in for, for I have a new weapon, the packing tape…of doom! And don't forget the bubble wrap…of death!" said the Box Ghost as she wrapped some of the soldiers up and pushed them down a hill. (AN: I love the bubble wrap of death! I still laugh every time I watch Reign Storm and see that part.)

Danni was zipping around blowing up skeletons with ectoblasts she shot from her fingers.

"This is just like a video game!" said Danni, as she blasted ten soldiers in a row.

Johnny 13 and Kitty were riding around on his motorcycle blasting skeletons left and right.

Meanwhile Abra Calamity was using her magic powers to blow the skeleton soldiers into little pieces.

As all this was going on our heroes air attack was going nicely. The two specter speeders were attacking from above and taking out large numbers of skeleton soldiers. Jack and Ben, being who they are, were having a grand old time blasting the ghost skeletons.

"Cool, I took out twenty in one shot!" said Ben (Alicia's brother for those that don't know.)

"Great job Ben, now aim for that group over there!" said Jack.

Maddie, who was driving, just shock her head with a slight smile on her face. She thought to her self "those men and their laser cannons. Well as long as they have fun, and keep the enemy at bay."

Meanwhile on the other specter speeder another member of the Szivos family was having a good time as well.

"Hahaha! Look at them run! Their fleeing like rats!" said Robert, Alicia's father, who was enjoying the fight a little too much.

"Honey, calm down, remember…Take that you ghostly cretins!" said Sarah, Alicia's mom, as she used a laser bazooka to blast the ghost soldiers into the next life.

Damian, who was driving, noticed their behavior and gave a shudder.

"I'm glad their on our side." thought Damian to himself as he continued to fly on.

The battle raged on and on, with no side quite winning yet. But where are Danny and the others you may ask? Well they along with Ember and Rob had been waiting for Vlad's army to be fully engaged before starting the next part of the plan, that time had finally come.

"Ok guys, it looks like Vlad's army is distracted, time for the next phase of the plan, you guys ready?" said Danny to Ember and Rob.

"We're ready to rock." said Ember.

"You know me, always ready to fight the good fight." said Rob.

"Good, wait for it and…now!" said Danny.

Ember and Rob leaped up and confronted a large group of skeleton soldiers. The soldiers turned to face them and had no idea what was about to happen to them.

"Hey Rob." said Ember.

"Yes Ember?" said Rob.

"Since these guys are going to lose, I think we should give them a free concert to make up for it." said Ember, as she brought out her guitar.

"I think you're right, we wouldn't want them to leave empty handed." said Rob, as he powered up an energy attack.

Ember and Rob sent out a massive energy blast that hit the soldiers. The blast created a giant dust cloud that obscured our heroes from view, or more specifically Vlad's view.

"Ok guys, get moving." said Rob to Danny and the others.

"Thanks Rob, ok guys, get ready." said Danny.

Danny and the others grabbed hands. Alicia, Sam, and Alex then used their powers to turn them all intangible and they dived into the ground, (because ghosts can't go through stuff in the Ghost Zone for some reason) leaving Rob and Ember alone.

"Well, now that their gone, lets join the party." said Rob, using his shape shifter powers to turn his hand into a glowing sword.

"Lets rock and roll baby." said Ember as they ran into the fight, blasting and hacking away.

Meanwhile on the other side of the line, Vlad was fuming. He could not believe that his army was being wrecked by Daniel and his meddlesome band of misfits.

"Damn him, damn them all." said Vlad.

"Vlad! Watch your language, there's a child present." said Spectra.

"I'm sorry dear, its just that this is so frustrating. We should be crushing them, but they are actually winning." said Vlad.

"Maybe we should bring out the big guns." said Spectra.

"Brilliant idea sweet heart. Skulker, Technus, I want you two to bring out the Vlad bots and lead them against the enemy." said Vlad.

"Yes sir." said Skulker.

"Do not worry sir, I Technus will crush these puny beings into the ground." said Technus.

"You better, or else. Now go." said Vlad.

Skulker and Technus quickly scrambled to follow Vlad's orders, neither wanting to face his wrath.

"My lord, what should I do?" said the Fright Knight.

"You remain here with me and guard the portal machine, it is very important that it is not damaged." said Vlad.

"Yes my lord." said the Fright Knight as he guarded the machine.

"Lets see you beat these soldiers Daniel, Mwhahaha!" said Vlad.

Meanwhile David was getting sick of the scary man's laughing. He really wanted to get back to his mommy, he just hoped she and the funny man who talks a lot would come to save him soon.

Meanwhile Danny and the others were flying under the ground, looking for a place to sneak up on Vlad. Danny poked his head up from the ground, making sure he was invisible. He saw that he and the others were close to Vlad and the machine, and he saw a rock they could hide behind. Danny dragged the others over to the rock and they came up from the ground. They hid behind the rock and glanced at the machine and Vlad, who had his back turned.

"Ok guys this is it, now everyone be careful." said Danny.

Danny grabbed Tucker and Valerie and turned them invisible, they headed quietly to the machine from the right. Alicia, Sam, and Alex used their magic to turn invisible and they quietly snuck up on the machine from the left. They crept closer and closer to the machine, just as they were about to touch it they were shocked by a powerful forced.

"Ahhhh!" screamed Danny and the others.

They turned visible again after the pain subsided they came face to face with Vlad, who was grinning evilly.

"Well, if it isn't Daniel and his little friends. Thought you could just turn off the machine and everything would go back to normal did you? Well it looks like you didn't count on my ghost/human shield did you?" said Vlad.

Danny would have slapped himself for forgetting about that if he had the chance. How could he forget that Vlad had a shield that could keep out humans and ghosts? (AN: From the episode Secret Weapons.)

"Shield or not we will stop you Vlad." said Danny.

"Oh I don't think so Daniel, you've already meet the Fright Knight." said Vlad, as the Fright Knight appeared.

"Well meet some of my new henchmen." said Vlad.

Suddenly a group of three ghosts appeared in front of our heroes, and one of them they recognized.

"Hey kid, ready to get your butts kicked?" said Blade.

"You!" said Danny, getting very angry at the ghost that had helped start this mess.

"Easy Danny, don't start the fight just yet." said Sam.

Danny restrained himself from beating the ectoplasm out of Blade for the moment, giving Blade more time to talk.

"And these two are my partners in crime, Dagger and Night Star." said Blade.

The ghost named Night Star looked to be female, although it was hard to tell because she wore a black ninja costume that covered her face almost completely. All you could see were her red glowing eyes. The way you could tell she was a she was that men did not have the curves she had.

The ghost named Dagger was much easier to identify. He was a big hulking man, almost as big as Jack, but much more muscled. He wore what looked like a soldier's uniform, only it seemed to be very worn. Hanging from his belt were what looked like two very sharp, very deadly daggers.

"Together we are the Deadly Trio." said Blade.

"I still think we should have called ourselves the Delivers of Destruction." said Dagger, in a Russian sounding accent.

"Well I'm the leader and I get to pick the name, isn't that right Night Star?" said Blade.

"Yes, it is not wise to question ones commander." said Night Star in a Japanese accent.

"Fine." said Dagger, not sounding happy.

"What Vlad, couldn't fight us yourself so you hired these guys to do it for you?" said Danny.

"I believe a friend of yours said that kings don't fight, they send others to fight for them, that's royalty 101." said Vlad, quoting the Dairy King's line from the security tape in his lab. (AN: And Bitter Reunions, I love that line.)

"Whatever, we're still going to kick your butt." said Alicia.

"That's where your wrong little girl, destroy them!" said Vlad.

The three ghosts launched themselves at our heroes, who got ready to fight. Night Star threw a bunch of ninja stars at our heroes. They had to duck out of the way and scattered. Soon they were fighting them two to one for each. Danny and Sam were facing Blade, Valerie and Tucker were facing Night Star, and Alicia and Alex were facing Dagger.

_Battle one: Danny and Sam vs. Blade_

Danny and Sam tried to use a combined energy blast to knock out Blade, but he blocked it with his sword.

"You'll have to do better then that kids, now it's my turn." said Blade.

Blade ran at our heroes and swung his giant sword at them, which despite its size moved with deadly speed. Danny and Sam barely had time to get out of the way, the sword smashed into the ground and pieces of stone flew out from the impact. Danny tried to punch Blade in the side but Blade blocked and kicked him in the stomach. Sam was able to blast him and knocked him back, but he was still standing.

"You fight well, for a girl." said Blade, mocking Sam.

This enraged Sam, who began to fire blasts at him, the blasted pummeling his body. Danny joined in with his ghostly lightning and shocked Blade. Some he was blasted back and knocked to the ground. Danny and Sam thought they had won, but Blade just got off of the ground, and looked pissed.

"Ok, you two are going to pay for this." said Blade.

He launched himself and them and tried to hit them with his sword, but this time it hit one of them. The sword grazed Sam's back, leaving a bloody scar.

"Ahhhh!" screamed Sam as she fell to the ground.

Danny saw this and was in shock, and then he got really mad. He shock with rage and turned to face Blade.

"You just made a big mistake." said Danny, a great anger in his voice.

Danny summoned his ghostly fire and duplicated into not two, but now three Danny's. They began to attack with a fury that was frightening to see. Blade was no match for this on slot and was knocked unconscious, battered and burned. Danny ran over to Sam to see if she was alright. While Danny and Sam had been battling Alicia and Alex had been fighting Dagger.

_Battle two: Alicia and Alex vs. Dagger_

Alicia and Alex tried to use their small size to move around the large ghost and catch him off guard. But they found that despite his size he could move fast, they had to dodge his daggers as tried to gut them like fish. Alex tried to use magic bolt to hit him, but he dodged it. Alicia tried to hit him with an energy powered kick, but he dodged again. He manage to hit them a few times, giving them a few scars, but they had trouble hitting him.

"How can a guy that big move so fast?" said Alex.

"Ha, I was specially trained by my country to fight in hand to hand combat." said Dagger.

"Then how come your dead?" said Alicia.

This enraged Dagger, and he tried to slash Alicia.

"Do not mention that again!" yelled Dagger.

"Uh, looks like I hit a nerve." said Alicia, getting a idea on how to defeat Dagger.

"I mean really, if your some sort of specially trained killer, then how come you you're here? Did they not train you enough?" said Alicia.

"Alicia, what are you doing?" said Alex.

"I'm just saying he can't be very good if he's here in the Ghost Zone." said Alicia, hinting for Alex to go along with it.

"Oh, oh yeah! I mean what happened? Did you get distracted and catch a bullet?" said Alex.

"I did no such thing! I am the best!" said Dagger.

"Then why are you in the Ghost Zone, this is the place where most clumsy people go when they die." said Alicia.

"I am not clumsy, I am the definition of careful!" bellowed Dagger, getting more angry.

"I bet he couldn't kill a fly, let alone us." said Alex.

"Stop saying that!" yelled Dagger.

"Yeah, why don't you go play with your dollies little girl?" said Alicia.

"ARRRRGGGHHH!" screamed Dagger as he could not take anymore.

He was completely consumed by rage and began to blindly lash out at Alicia and Alex. This was just what they were looking for, they began to hit him with energy attacks. He could not dodge them in his confused state and soon he was knocked to the ground. Alicia used her magic to tie up Dagger, and he was defeated. Meanwhile as Alicia and Alex were confusing Dagger Valerie and Tucker were dealing with Night Star.

_Battle three: Valerie and Tucker vs. Night Star_

Night Star was using her ninja skills to attack Valerie and Tucker. She would dodge their attacks and move so fast that she seemed to disappear. They were getting lots of cuts from the ninja stars she was throwing, and they had a few close calls with ones to their arms or legs. Tucker and Valerie were back to back with their weapons raised, trying to see where Night Star would strike next.

"So, where do you think she'll come from?" said Tucker.

"Could be anywhere, so keep your eyes open." said Valerie.

They looked around trying to see where she was going to attack from. Unfortunately the fact that Night Star was a ninja and a ghost made it hard. Suddenly out of nowhere Night Star appeared, sending a ninja star at Tucker. It hit his leg and imbedded into it.

"Arggh!" yelled Tucker as he felled to the ground.

"Tucker!" shouted Valerie as she went to help Tucker.

"It's ok, you have to stop her." said Tucker.

He was right, she needed to find a way to beat Night Star. She cleared her mind and thought calmly about how to defeat her, and then it hit her. She remembered that when she was learning karate she needed to learn concentration. Ninjutsu, the art of the ninja, also needed intense concentration, so all Valerie had to do was come up with something to break that concentration. It was then that she remembered the flash bombs in her pocket, used for temporarily blinding ghosts.

"Tucker, close your eyes now." said Valerie.

Just as Tucker closed his eyes Valerie threw down the flash bombs. Suddenly a blinding light burst out of them and filled the general area. Night Star had not been expecting this and was blinded by the light. She instantly turned visible again and fell to the ground. Valerie's goggles had protected her from the light and now she saw her chance. She leaped up into the air and struck down at the ghost. Her foot connected with Night Star's head and she was knocked out instantly.

With all of the Deadly Trio defeated our heroes turned to face Vlad.

"Its like they say, if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." said Vlad as he prepared to fight.

"It's over Vlad, we've defeated your lackeys, next we're going to stop that machine and rescue my brother David." said Danny.

"That's where you are wrong, I still am all powerful and the Fright Knight is still by my side. Skulker and Technus are going to crush your pathetic band of fighters. As for David, he is going to remain with me and be the heir to my throne." said Vlad.

"Maybe we'll even give him ghost powers, just so he doesn't feel left out." said Spectra.

"What a great idea, wouldn't want him to feel underprivileged." said Vlad.

"You're not doing anything to him!" said Danny.

"Like your going to stop me? Its time to end this." said Vlad as he attacked.

As the battle with Vlad began the rest of our fighters were still attacking Vlad's army. But with the addition of the Vlad bots led by Skulker and Technus it was about to get more difficult.

"Tremble before the might of Technus, master of all things electronic and digital, and my invincible robot army!" said Technus.

"You will not defeat us! For I am the master of all things square and cardboard, beware!" said the Box Ghost.

"Oh yeah well I Technus, master of circuitry, lord of all gadgetry, will totally fry your bacon!" said Technus.

"You can't defeat me, for I am the king of all crates, the wizard of all cubes great and small!" said the Box Ghost.

"Oh Yeah well I am…" said Technus as he began to rant on.

Technus was drawn into an endless battle of shouting who he was and what he was master of, basically leaving Skulker to fight. Skulker slapped his forehead seeing this silly display.

"Well it looks like I lost Technus, oh well…Vlad bots attack!" said Skulker.

The Vlad bots descended on our group of fighters. The robots attacked with swiftness and began to fire laser blasts at the group of fighters.

"Look out!" said Jack as they swerved to avoid the fire.

Maddie drove the specter speeder in a zig zag pattern, trying to avoid the robots, in the other one Damian was doing the same. The two specter speeders zipped around the sky as the others tried to fight the combined skeleton/robot army.

"Things are getting a little hairy." said Rob, slicing a robot in half.

"You know what they say, it ain't over until the fat lady sings, and I don't think the Lunch Lady can sing." said Ember, as she used her guitar to blast some robots to pieces.

"Hey! I resent that." said the Lunch Lady as she swung a giant turkey leg like a club.

Danni was trying to help Young Blood and the Ghost Writer, after the Ghost Writers laptop was destroyed. Dora was dealing with some robots that had shot out grappling hooks, trying to hold her down, but she was shaking them off like flies.

"Johnny look out!" said Kitty as a robot tried to attack him.

"Shadow! Attack!" said Johnny, the bad luck shadow caused the robot to malfunction and break apart.

"Thanks for the heads up Kitty." said Johnny.

Meanwhile Maddie was worried, because the specter speeder was taking some damage.

"Hurry up and stop Vlad Danny, I don't think we have much time." thought Maddie.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rob: You know Ember, I was thinking about something.

Ember: What is it?

Rob: Well you know Spectra's assistant, Bertrand, what ever happened to him?

Ember: You know you're right, he went on vacation in the story 14 Days in the Life of Danny Phantom, and never came back. Where the heck could he be?

Rob: I don't know, but I think we should find out. Listen up loyal readers, if you think I should tell the story of what happened to Bertrand, then please leave a review saying so. Now on to the event you've all been waiting for, the hurt Vlad lever. _Rob pulls the hurt Vlad lever. On the screen we see that Vlad is sitting with Spectra in a fancy restaurant. _

Spectra: Oh Vlad, this is so romantic.

Vlad: I'm glad you think so, this is one of the best restaurants in the world. _Suddenly the waiter walking by Vlad "trips" and spills a hot bowl of soup on Vlad. _

Vlad: Ahhhhh! _Vlad gets up and grabs a glass thinking it is water, but it turns out to be vinegar (I am very evil, aren't I?)._

Vlad: Ahhh! It burns! _Vlad grabs his face and falls down, grabbing a table cloth and dumping everything on the table onto him. _

Vlad: What next? _Vlad's question was answered in a horrible way, as the Fluffy Army of Doom surrounds him, holding cooking supplies of chaos. _

Vlad: Why do I keep asking these questions? _Vlad is attacked by the Fluffy Army of Doom, who bake him a cake…of doom! Vlad runs screaming from the Fluffy Army of Doom, as usual. This left Spectra in the restaurant. _

Spectra: Check please.

Ember: Another great episode in the show, make Vlad miserable.

Rob: Yes, but we have to go for now, so until next time Danny Phantom fans, please review!_   
_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: It's a Nice Day to Battle for the Future Part Two

We rejoin our story with our heroes facing Vlad in a last ditch effort to save the Earth. Our heroes stood their ground as the glared hatefully at the man who had done so much damage to the world. Vlad just stood their grinning and looking slightly bored with the whole thing.

"So do you just want to surrender now, or do you want me to crush you first?" said Vlad, yawning a little.

"We'll never surrender to you!" said Danny!

"Yeah, you'll win over our cold, mangled, lifeless bodies!" said Sam.

"That goes double for me!" said Alicia.

"Ditto for me." said Valerie.

"We won't give up!" said Alex.

"Yeah, we've beaten you before!" said Tucker.

"Well I should have expected this, if you want to die foolishly then so be it." said Vlad.

Vlad powered up a big energy orb and hurled it at our heroes. They barely had time to get out of its path before it struck the ground with a large explosion. Vlad just stood there smiling that evil smile.

"That was just the beginning." said Vlad.

Danny and the others regain their fighting stance and launched themselves at Vlad. Magic, ecto and laser blasts flew through the air as Danny and the others tried to fight Vlad. Danny sent his ghostly lightning and fire in a combination attack, Sam sent an energy wave, while Alicia and Alex tried a double energy blast. Valerie and Tucker fired shot after shot from their ghost weapons at Vlad. All these attacks created a huge dust cloud around Vlad. Our heroes waited to see what damage they had done, as the cloud cleared they were shocked.

"Are you quite done?" said Vlad still standing there, completely fine.

"Oh crud." thought all of our heroes at the same time.

"Now it's my turn." said Vlad as he duplicated six Vlads.

The Vlad's began to attack our heroes. One sent a series of energy orbs, another sent our eye beams, and one more sent out some sort of energy whip, the other three did so as well. Our heroes dodged these attacks and began to fire back. Soon there was chaos as everyone was flying around in crazy patterns, with our heroes trying to avoid the Vlad's and the Vlad's trying to catch our heroes. Try as they might they could not beat the Vlad's, only leaving little scratches on them. The Vlads however were acting like it was a game, toying with our heroes.

"Argh! We're getting nowhere." said Danny, who was back to back with Alicia trying to hold off two Vlads.

"I know, but what do we do, he's all powerful." said Alicia, as she blasted one of the Vlads.

Suddenly Sam rolled in and fired at one of the Vlads, knocking him back.

"We have to get to the machine, its our only hope." said Sam.

"Sam, watch out!" said Valerie, as she blasted another Vlad duplicate.

"Thanks Val." said Sam.

"Don't mentioned it." said Valerie as she threw a ghost grenade at one of the Vlad's.

"Oh butter biscuits." said the Vlad as he was blown up.

As the battle was raging between Danny and his friends and Vlad, the battle between Skulker and Technus and the rest of our band of fighters was still going on, well, more like just Skulker.

"Oh yeah, well I am lord of all PDAs **and **CD players!" said Technus, still arguing with the Box Ghost.

"Ha! That is nothing, for I am king of all things that are cube shaped and are used to move items!" said the Box Ghost.

"Oh for the love of god, are they ever going to shut up." thought Skulker.

The skeletons and Vlad bots were doing some damage to our fighters, despite the fact Technus was not paying attention…or maybe because of it? Anyway they were doing well, they had managed to take down the specter speeders and the humans were now firing from behind them.

"This is looking bad Maddie" said Jack, firing at the ghost skeletons.

"I know dear, but we've been in worse situations before." said Maddie, as she turned a robot into a pile of broken metal.

"Yeah, we can beat these guys, this is just a set small set back is all." said Ben.

Then Maddie noticed that someone was missing.

"Jack, where's Danni?" said Maddie, not seeing her daughter anywhere.

Meanwhile the ghosts were having troubles of their own. Even though they could heal very quickly they were getting some damage. The Ghost Writer and Young Blood were currently hiding near Rob and Ember, mostly because the robots broke the Ghost Writers laptop.

"My poor, poor computer,what ever will I do without you?" said the Ghost Writer, huddled with his arms wrapped around his knees.

"Calm down, you sound like Technus." said Ember, as she sent a sonic attack at some robots.

"We're all doomed, their going to squash us! I want my mommy!" said Young Blood.

"Don't worry kid, we'll get through this, you wait and see." said Rob, as he turned an unfortunate skeleton into a pile of ash.

The rest of the ghosts were flying around trying to blast as many soldiers as they could. Johnny 13 and Kitty were driving around on his bike, trying to avoid being obliterated.

"Johnny look out!" said Kitty.

Johnny tried to dodge the laser blast, but it hit the bike and they fell out of the sky. The landed in a heap right next to Desiree and Abra Calamity.

"Hey guys, did you have a nice winter, because it looks like you had a great fall." said Desiree.

"Very funny, we don't need the jokes, right Johnny?...Johnny?" said Kitty, looking at her boyfriend.

"My baby, those jerks wreaked my baby. They will pay for this!" said Johnny as he flew into a rage and attacked the robots with blinding speed.

Soon a pile of robot and skeleton parts began to litter the ground around them as Johnny ripped through them.

"Wow, what got into him?" said Abra.

"He gets like that every time some one messes with his bike." said Kitty.

As Johnny was helping the girls, whether he knew it or not, Sarah, Robert, and Damian were hiding behind the other downed specter speeder.

"So Sarah, do you think this looks as bad as I think it does?" said Rob.

"The odds are stacked against us." said Sarah as she fired at the approaching enemy.

"Well I guess we have to hope that the odds change to our favor." said Rob, putting a hole right through a robot.

"I just hope our kids are all right up there." said Damian.

"I hope so too." said Sarah as she looked to the hill where Danny and the others had gone.

Back with our heroes they were not doing so well. No matter how many Vlad duplicates they destroyed Vlad could just make more. They however were running out of time, as they kept fighting they got more and more damage. They were all covered in cuts and burns, and starting to weaken. They began to fall one by one, the first to go was Tucker.

"Jezz, how many of freak'en duplicates can this guy make?" said Tucker.

"I don't know, we just have to keep blasting them." said Valerie, taking out another one.

Suddenly one of the Vlad's threw a blast a Tucker. He turned around just as it was about to hit him, a look of surprise on his face. The ectoblast knocked him back and into a rock, knocking him out.

"Tucker!" yelled Valerie, who ran over to him.

As she got there one of the Vlads spoke.

"Well this has been a fun game, but playtime is over." said the Vlad, an evil look on his face.

What followed next was more of a massacre then a fight. The Vlads attacked with a blinding fury that could not be stopped. First Alicia fell, trying in vain to punch Vlad, then Valerie, then Alex, and finally Sam fell after trying one last energy blast. Soon it was down to Danny, who was battered and bruised, nursing his hurt right arm. Standing in front of him were the Vlad duplicates.

"Well it looks like I'm down to the last little annoyance." said the original Vlad.

"You'll never win Vlad, the others will stop you." said Danny, trying to sound brave despite the situation.

Oh please, if even you and your friends can't stop me. What makes you think those weaklings can, but I am feeling a bit merciful. If you and your friends surrender to me I will spare your miserable lives." said Vlad.

"We will never surrender to you, you crazed up fruit loop." said Danny.

If there was anything Vlad hated most, even more then Jack Fenton, was being called by that name. He became incredible angry and began to power up an attack that would destroy Danny and his friends.

"Fine! If that's the way you want it, say hello to oblivion! yelled Vlad.

The attack grew larger and larger, soon it was the size of a house.

"Wave bye-bye to the loser Damien." said Spectra.

David was not very happy, even in his young mind he knew something bad was about to happen. He wanted to help his big brother but knew that he could not as long as Spectra held him. He began to cry as the attack reached it's final stage.

"This is the end for you Daniel!" said Vlad.

"Leave them alone!" said a mysterious voice.

Vlad turned to look and saw who had shouted at him.

"You!" said Vlad.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rob: I'm know I'm down right evil for leaving it at that cliffe, but you'll just have to wait for the next chapter.

Ember: Yeah, but to make up for it they get to see Vlad being humiliated.

Rob: Your right, and now for the time when we make Vlad's life miserable. _Rob pulls the hurt Vlad lever. On the screen we see Vlad taking a peaceful walk in the garden. Well that brief moment of peace is about to end. _

Vlad: Ah! What a beautiful day, nothing could go wro… _before Vlad could finish that sentence he saw ahead of him ten catapults loaded with rotten fruit, and manned by the Fluffy Army of Doom. _

Leader of the Army: squeak, squeak, squeak! _Translation: Ready, aim, fire! Soon a huge pile of rotten fruit hit Vlad_, _ruining his clothes. Then the Fluffy Army of Doom charged forward to attack Vlad._

Vlad: Ahhhh! _Vlad quickly runs for his life, pursued by a wave of adorable destruction. _

Rob: And so for another day Vlad's happiness has been destroyed.

Ember: Our work here is done.

Rob: So until next time Danny Phantom fans, read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Look Whose Back

"You!" yelled Vlad.

"That's right, its me, now leave the little brother alone." said Jazz.

"But how did you get here?" demanded Vlad angrily.

"Some one gave me a ride." said Jazz, pointing to Danni.

"And that's not all I brought." said Danni, as Cujo appeared right next to her, in his regular form

"Hahaha! Is this all that you have to face me? Two girls and a dog?" said Vlad.

"One of these girls has a secret weapon." Said Jazz, she then brought out the Fenton Ghost Peeler.

Jazz pressed the button on the weapons and soon was surrounded by an armored suit. She aimed the weapon at Vlad and fired. Vlad was caught off balance by this and was hit. The weapon began to peel back layer upon layer of his ghost form. Although it did not knock him out it did weaken him a great deal. For a brief moment the Earth flickered in and out of being in the Ghost Zone.

"So you think that will stop me, well your wrong because I'm still more powerful then you." said Vlad, a little winded.

Then Cujo turned into his giant form and growled at Vlad.

"Ok, it may be a little difficult, but I will defeat…" said Vlad.

"But that's not all." said Danni, as she pulled out a health potion.

"Before we came here we borrowed this from Sam's room." said Danni, as she threw it at Danny and the others.

The potion hit the ground and turned into a greenish blue cloud. Instantly our heroes were returned to full health and ready to fight again.

"W-what happened?" said Alicia as she and the others stood up.

"Danni and Jazz just helped bring Vlad down a few points." said Danny.

"Jazz, is here? hey Jazz, how you doing?" said Sam.

"Fine thank you, now lets kick Vlad's butt." Said Jazz.

"So Vlad, think it'll be so easy now?" said Danny.

"Oh cheese logs." said Vlad.

Danny and the others began to attack Vlad and the battle began again. In his weakened state Vlad was having trouble keeping up with nine opponents at once. Our heroes were now managing to land blows on Vlad more and more. As Vlad was being pummeled by attacks Danny got over to Jazz so he could talk to her.

"Jazz, we need to get rid of that machine over there." said Danny pointing to it.

"What do you want me to do?" said Jazz.

"I need you to get Tucker over to the machine so that he can deactivate it." said Danny.

"Ok." said Jazz as she ran over to Tucker.

"Ahhh!" screamed Vlad as he was shaken like a rag doll in Cujo's mouth, with blasts hitting him.

"This is like shooting fish in a barrel!" said Alex.

"Don't you mean ghosts?" said Valerie.

"Let go of me you beast!" said Vlad as he blasted Cujo in the nose.

Cujo let out a pained yelp and let Vlad drop out of his mouth.

"Hey, don't you hurt him!" said Danni, Sam, and Alicia as the same time, they all fired at Vlad, sending him flying into a rock.

Jazz ran over to Tucker as he was firing at Vlad.

"Tucker, we need to get over to the machine and stop it, it's our only hope." said Jazz.

"Your right, lets go." said Tucker.

As Vlad was fending off our heroes Jazz and Tucker made their way to the machine. they had to sneak up on it because the Fright Knight was still guarding it. He had not moved from his spot, even when things had started to get ugly. It seems he was more afraid of what Vlad would do id he let the machine get damaged then for not helping him. The Fright Knight was so intent on watching the machine he did not see what happened next.

"What's that sound?" said the Fright Knight.

He turned around and got a face full of Fenton Peeler. He was knocked back from the machine and when he got back up he saw Jazz and Tucker standing near it.

"You! Get away from that." said the Fright Knight as he moved towards them.

"I wouldn't if I were you, unless you want to be ripped apart molecule by molecule." said Jazz.

The Fright Knight paused for a moment, which would he hate more? Facing Vlad's wrath, or being ripped apart molecule by molecule? He decided the second would hurt more and ran for his afterlife.

"Great job Jazz, now keep the freaky knight away long enough for me to hack into this machine." said Tucker as he worked on getting the shield to deactivate.

Meanwhile Danny and the others were still fighting Vlad. Danny flew in from above and punched Vlad in the gut, while Valerie hit him with one of her ghost weapons. Sam and Alicia used an energy wave to knock Vlad around. Vlad fired back and knocked then down, but he was then blasted by Danni. Alex landed next to Danni as the battle went one.

"I hope everyone else is doing all right." said Alex.

"Don't worry, we brought some extra help for them too." Said Danni, just then Vlad go back up.

"You little brat! I regret ever cloning you!" said Vlad as he fired at her.

"Its too late for that, now prepare to get you butt kicked." said Danni.

As the battle raged on we rejoin the rest of our fighters. They were holding their own, but they were pinned down behind the damaged specter speeders. Plus Technus and the Box Ghost were still arguing. (AN: Will they ever stop? No one can know for sure.)

"Fine, you may be master of packing peanuts, but I am the pharaoh of fiber optics." said Technus.

"Be that as it may, but I am still lord of packing tape." said the Box Ghost.

"Will they ever stop?" said Skulker. (AN: That's what I said.)

"Things aren't looking good" said Jack.

"I know, but we have to keep fighting." said Maddie.

"Your right, they'll win over our dead bodies." said Jack.

He then looked over and saw Ben's scared face.

"Uh, I mean our completely alive and unharmed bodies." said Jack.

"Sarah, I think that we may be in trouble." said Robert.

"I know, we need a miracle to save us now." said Sarah.

Just as she finished saying that a series of blasts came from above and hit the skeleton and Vlad bot army. Taking out the first few ranks, Skulker stood their in shock at what had happened.

"What the hell just happened!" said Skulker angrily.

"We just happened that's what!" said a voice from above.

Everyone looked up to see who it was and they gasped.

"Is that…Alex's parents?" said Damian.

Indeed it was his parents, the elusive John and Melissa Gladstone. The reason most people did not see him was that he was a research scientist, and spent much time in his lab. Mrs. Gladstone was his assistant, they had meet in college and fallen in love. The Fentons, Szivos and Greys had almost never seen the couple, because of all the time they spent in the lab.

Now unlike Alicia's parents. Where only her mom had magic powers, both of Alex's parents had powers. Mr. Gladstone was a tall sort of thin man with graying hair, but you could tell it had once been blond. Mrs. Gladstone was also thin, but shorter and she had reddish hair.

"We came here to stop you." said John, holding onto his wife's hovering wheel chair.

"Yeah, broken leg or not I'm here to help my baby boy." said Melissa, throwing a magic energy bolt at the soldiers.

"Did she just throw energy out of her hand?" said Damian in shock.

John and Melissa landed behind the specterspeeders and talked to the fighters.

"Hey Robert, Sarah, how you holding up?" said John.

"Fine, but what are you doing here?" said Sarah.

"Well those nice Fenton girls came to our house and told us you needed help, so we came as fast as we could." said John.

"Uh, is he ok?" said Melissa, pointing to the still shocked Damian.

"He's never seen magic before." Whispered Sarah, but Damian heard.

"Magic? That was magic?" said Damian.

"Oops, I think we goofed." said John.

"Sarah, I think the black cats out of the bag, I think its time we told him." said Robert.

"Your right, we have been putting it off. Damian, what you saw as magic, in both John and Melissa have it and…so do I." said Sarah.

"What?" said Damian, confused.

"We sort have been keeping a secret from you, both me and Alicia have magic powers, along with Alex." said Sarah.

"But why would you keep that a secret?" said Damian.

"Well, most people don't have a good view of people who are…different." said Sarah.

"Oh I get it, you mean like Danny and his secret." said Damian.

"Yes, so you're not mad?" said Robert.

"Why should I be? My daughter fights ghosts, is friends with a half ghost, and our town is attacked by ghosts regularly, I'm sort of used to weird things. Besides I know that you are good people." said Damian.

"Thank you." said Sarah.

Jack and Maddie came over just then.

"John! Melissa, its great to see you two, finally got out of the lab I see." said Jack, giving them a big hug.

"Yeah, and were ready to fight these creeps, if you would put use down" said John, Jack then let go.

"Well then lets kick these jerks butts." said Maddie.

So all the humans and ghosts charged the army, knowing that they had a big advantage now that Sarah and the Gladstones could use their powers.

Skulker looked at this on coming force and realized this would now not be so easy.

"Oh crud." Thought Skulker as he powered up his weapons.

And so the battle began again, this time it was decidedly one sided. As the humans and ghosts ripped apart Vlad's army, Danny and the others were still fighting Vlad. Vlad had managed to get Danny and the others off of him and was holding them back with ghost rays.

"Stay back you brats, I have deadly fire power and I know how to use it!" yelled Vlad.

"Darn, just when we were winning, we need to get him back on the defensive." said Valerie.

"Don't worry we will, I just hope Tucker finish destroying that machine." said Sam, as they dodged another attack.

Tucker was still working on the machine, he had just got the shield to drop and had opened up the machine.

"Wow, this is really high tech, I don't know if I can hack it." said Tucker.

"You have to try, the others can't keep Vlad busy forever." said Jazz.

"Ok, here goes." said Tucker as he plugged his PDA into the machine.

Tucker typed furiously on his PDA, trying to crack the code to the machine. he was working like lightening, entering code after code. After a few minutes he heard a ding noise and saw the light on the machine go from red to green.

"Ok, I have access to the machines program." said Tucker.

"Good, can you make it self destruct?" said Jazz.

"No, but I can make it overload, which accomplishes the same thing." said Tucker.

"Tucker I would kiss you if I didn't think Valerie would kill me." said Jazz.

Tucker set the machine to overload and the machine began to make a terrible noise as it fried its own circuits.

"Run!" said Tucker.

He and Jazz ran for their lives, this action finally got Vlad's attention. He turned around as the machine started to melt down.

"No! What have you worms done!" screamed Vlad.

"We just put a end to your little plan." Said Jazz.

The machine finally melted into a piled of twisted metal. Once the machine was gone Vlad felt the full force of trying to hold the Earth in the Ghost Zone. It was very tiring, and he almost fainted from the shock.

"Now is our chance, attack!" said Danny.

Vlad did not see this coming and was soon surrounded by the angry fighters. They began to fire all they had at Vlad, ghost rays, magic energy orbs, and ghost weapons racked his body. Vlad could not keep up with the strain of the attacks and holding the Earth in place, and he finally changed back to human, and the crown flew off his head.

The second this happened two blue rings surrounded Earth and began to spin around it and the moon. The Earth began to fade out of the Ghost Zone and return to our universe. Finally the rings stopped and disappeared, and the Earth was now back in its rightful place. The people of Earth looked up and saw the now normal sky and the sun shining and gave out a cheer.

When the Earth and its moon had left all the ghost lairs that had smashed into had stayed, including Walker's prison.

"Well it looks like I have to get the mop." said Walker, looking at his destroyed prison.

Back with Vlad he was throwing a fit.

"No! This can not be, how could you beat me, your just a bunch of brats!" yelled Vlad.

"We're the good guys, we always win." said Danni.

"Yeah, and without this you're just a creepy billionaire again." said Danny, picking up the Crown of Fire.

"You think this is over, well I'll get back the crown and then I will rule the world. Hey, where are those two annoying girls?" said Vlad, talking about Sam and Alicia.

Then suddenly Alicia appeared out of nowhere in ghost mode and stole the ring from Vlad's finger.

"You won't be ruling anything, not without this." said Alicia, then suddenly Sam as reappeared out of nowhere and took David away from Spectra.

"Hey! Give Damien back!" said Spectra.

"His names David, and he is going back home where he belongs." said Sam.

"Fine, you may have both the crown and the ring, but I will get them back one day." said Vlad.

"Oh no you won't." said a voice.

Out of a dark cloud appeared a young man with glowing yellow eyes, wearing all black and carrying a large scythe.

"The Grim Reaper!" said Vlad.

"That's right, and no one is using those things again because I'm going to put them in a place where no one will ever get them." said Grim.

Grim took the Crown of Fire and Ring of Rage and put them into a sack. Then he opened a portal to the plain of infinite nothingness and threw them in, then the portal closed with a huge thunder clap.

"Ok, I think it is time we leave Spectra dear." said Vlad.

"I think your right." said Spectra as they fled.

"Well kid you did it, you saved the Earth from certain doom." said Grim.

"Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without my friends." said Danny.

"Well congratulations to all of you, now if you excuse me I must now take my leave." said Grim.

Just as he disappeared the rest of our fighters ran up to our heroes. They had finished beating the army, it was easy when all the skeletons disappeared. Skulker had fled, dragging the still arguing Technus with him

"Danny, you're all alright!" said Jack.

"I am, thanks to Jazz, who was a real help near the end." said Danny.

"Jazz? When did you get here?" said Maddie.

"Danni brought me here to help." said Jazz.

"So that's where you went to." said Maddie.

"Yeah, I thought we could use the help." said Danni

"That's my girl, sharp as a tack." said Jack, proudly.

"Well thank goodness your alright, we were worried about you." said Robert.

"Nothing to worry about Dad, we beat Vlad with almost no problems." Said Alicia, forgetting to mention that at one point they had all been beaten like drums, but why make him worry?

"Well lets get home, I have had a enough for today." said Sam.

"Us too, we need to get home." said Desiree, and all the ghosts left.

Then Sarah and Melissa opened a portal to the real world.

"Mom! Mr. Grey is standing right there!" said Alicia and Alex at the same time.

"Don't worry he knows, thanks toSOMEONE." said Sarah.

"What! How was I supposed to know he didn't know." said Melissa.

"uh, did we miss something?" said Danny.

So the Fentons, Szivoses, Gladstones, and Greys along with Ember and Rob returned to Earth. Meanwhile at Clockwork's tower Grim and Clockwork looked at them leave for Earth.

"See, I told you they would win." said Clockwork.

"You were right, but for a moment it looked like they would lose. Well at least it is over, and that stupid crown and ring are safely out of reach of anyone. Well goodbye, I have a job to get back too." said Grim.

"Yes, it is out of reach…for the moment." said Clockwork.

Meanwhile in the plain of infinite nothingness the sack containing the Crown of Fire and Ring of Rage was floating along. As it did it ran into the cube containing the evil Dan and Sam from the future and got stuck there.

"Did you hear something?" said Evil Sam.

"We'll worry about it later, just help me break this thing." said Dan, as they knocked the thermos around, putting a few cracks in it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rob: This story may be over, but the damage that crown and ring can do is far from over.

Ember: Well lets hope Danny and the others get stronger, or the world is doomed, again, for like the one hundredth time.

Rob: As long as I'm controlling the story, they will win. Now for the moment you'll all been waiting for, time to pull the hurt Vlad lever. _Rob pulls the hurt Vlad lever. We see that Vlad is enjoying a nice relaxing day sitting on his private beach._

Vlad: Ah! Nothing could ruin this day. _Well Vlad, let me be the one to prove you wrong, he he. Suddenly a huge wave washes up the beach, hitting Vlad. When it leaves we can see Vlad is covered in seaweed and jellyfish. _

Vlad: Arrrgh! It burns! _Vlad runs around like an idiot… what am I saying? He is an idiot. Well any way Vlad runs around and then hits a coconut tree. The coconuts fall from the tree and hit him on the head, leaving a big bump. _

Vlad: Ow! What else could go wrong? _You think he would learn not say that? Oh well. Then suddenly the Fluffy Army of Doom appears, ready to visit pain on the evil halfa. _

Vlad: Oh butter nuts! _They attack and visit a gargantuan amount of pain on Vlad. _

Rob: Well, that takes care of Vlad's punishment. Now here are some ideas for stories that I want to write, hope you like them.

Other Routes in the Parade: Daniel Plasmius: What would happen if Danny had gotten his ghost powers at four years old instead of fourteen? To make it worse Vlad finds out and convinces Danny he is the only one who can help him. This is the story of Daniel Masters and the life he leads, and all the people he ends up hurting.

Fairly Odd Ghosts: The evil Mr. Crocker is making Timmy Turner do a report on mythical creatures. Timmy can't use his fairy godparents for the report so he thinks he is doomed, but then he sees a report about Danny Phantom. He wishes that he could meet the infamous ghost kid, and all heck breaks loose. Meanwhile the pixies find a certain evil billionaire to help them with their next plot to take over Fairy World. Will Timmy and Danny be able to save the Earth and Fairy World from being taken over?

Other Routes in the Parade: All Hail King Danny Phantom: One day Danny is told according to ancient prophesy that he is to be the new King of All Ghosts. What will happen now that he rules the Ghost Zone, and can he handle the power?

Dan's Revenge: the Evil Dan and Sam from the future have escaped the plain of infinite nothingness and are back for revenge. They are out to destroy everything Danny knows and loves, and this time they have someone to help, a daughter. Will Danny be able to save the Earth from its doom or will his future be left on the cutting room floor.

Prefectville: our heroes go on a road trip for spring break, but on the way they end up stuck in a strange town. All the people act completely perfect and their mayor is a women named Miss Perfection. Is there more to this town then meets the eye? And what sinister forces are at work that may put or heroes in danger?

Power Drain: Freakshow returns to cause chaos and havoc in Danny's life. He gets a scepter that allows him to take power from any human or ghost. What will our heroes do when the enemy they are fighting has all their powers? And what will happen when Freakshow finds our humble author in the story and steals his control over reality? It's an action packed adventure to save the universe from destruction, and we learn the true origin of Rob Phantom.

Ember: Wow, that is a lot.

Rob: Yeah, and I may even include a oneshot about Danny and the others meeting their future kids. I will start on the next story soon, so until next time Danny Phantom fans, read and review!


End file.
